Die Geschichte der Rumtreiber
by Afaim
Summary: Eine alte noch vor "Halbblutprinz" geschriebene Rumtreiber-Fic. Jame Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans und Severus Snape verbindet so einiges, vor allem ihr gemeinsame Schulzeit auf Hogwarts, in der sie einander kennenlernte, Freundschaften, Feindschaften und Liebschaften entstanden und sich all ihre Leben für immer ändern sollten.
1. Wie es endet

_Vorbemerk: Zuerst einmal muss ich sagen das ich das Folgende vor langer Zeit noch vor der Veröffentlichung von „Halbblutprinz" geschrieben habe. Ich hatte damals große Ambitionen für eine epische Rumtreiber-Fic, so wie sie damals von jedem gerne geschrieben wurde (und vermutlich von den meisten heute noch immer geschrieben wird). Ich bin niemals dazu gekommen, vor allem auch weil ich anderen langen Fics gearbeitet habe, von denen manche heute noch nicht abgeschlossen sind. Später versuchte ich, das was ich hatte in brauchbare Form zu bringen, doch scheinbar habe ich auch das niemals veröffentlicht. Vermutlich da es nicht mehr zum Canon passt: Severus liebt Lily hier zwar, aber damals hatte noch keiner Ahnung, dass sie Kindheitsfreunde waren, da dies vor „Halbblutprinz" geschrieben wurde gibt es keinen Slughorn sondern einen eigenen erfundenen Slytherin-Hausvorstand, außerdem datet Remus zwischendurch mal kurz Andromeda Black, was durch seine spätere Ehe mit Tonks etwas unangenehm herüber kommen könnte etc._

 _Aber ich habe an die 30 Seiten geschrieben, also warum sollte ich das, was irgendwie brauchbar ist nicht doch veröffentlichen?_

 _Also hier ist es._

* * *

 _Ein paar weitere Anmerkungen:_

 _Rumtreiber-Fic; vor „Halbblutprinz" geschrieben, daher AU._

 _RL/B-Fic (Wolfstar, Remus/Sirius)_

 _Warnings: Nicht zum Canon passend, Slash (nicht explizit), Trigger:!Erwähnung eines Selbstmordversuchs (In Kapitel 4, ziemlich gegen Ende)!_

 _Pairings: RLSB, LEJP, SSLE, ABRL, RL/OC, SB/OC, JP/OC, Lucius/Narzissa_

 _Und ja, es gibt einen weiblichen OC namens Marcie, der mit den Rumtreibern und Lily befreundet ist, hauptsächlich deswegen, weil es sonst eine „Lily und die Jungs"-Fic wäre, was ich natürlich nicht wollte._

* * *

 **Die Geschichte der Rumtreiber**

 **::**

Disclaimer: Die meisten dieser wunderbaren Charaktere gehören mir nicht, sondern J:KR. Aber mir gehören Marcie Kreyn, Honey Alfons und Aron Siena

::

 **Eins: Wie es endete**

 **::**

„ _Nur wer am Ende ist, kann noch einmal von vorne beginnen." (Anonym)_

* * *

 _James_

„Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf!"

Tapfere Worte. Aber James zitterte als er seinen Zauberstab zückte. _Peter verdammt, ich habe dir vertraut._ Aber solange Harry und Lily nichts passieren würde, war er bereit zu tun was nötig war um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Wo ist er?!"

James schluckte. „Du bekommst ihn nicht. Du musst erst an mir vorbei!"

Ein dünnes Lächeln zierte die Lippen von Lord Voldemort. „Wie du meinst..."

 _Das ist also das Ende. Nun, ich muss zugeben, ich habe es mir etwas anders vorgestellt..._

* * *

 _Sirius_

Der Regen prasselte vom Himmel. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob die Nässe in seinen Gesicht vom eben diesen oder von seinen eigenen Tränen stammte. Er starrte auf die Ruinen. James und Lily. Tot. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Der rationale Teil seines Gehirnes verweigerte ganz einfach die Aufnahme. _Peter, wie konntest du nur?_

Eine riesenhafte Gestalt kam durch den Regen auf ihn zugestampft. Er blinzelte. „Hagrid?"

„Sirius!" Es war tatsächlich Hagrid. Und in seinen Armen hatte er Harry. Sirius wankte auf den Riesen zu. „Du hast Harry, Hagrid. Das ist gut", murmelte er. Dann fiel ihm die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn des Babys auf. „Die Narbe...", murmelte er. „Wird der Kleine wohl für immer behalten", brummte der gutmütige riesenhafte Mann. Dann legte er Sirius die freie Hand auf die Schulter. „Du weißt, du hättest nichts tun können", meinte er sanft. _Ach nein?_ Sirius erzitterte. „Mein Gott, Junge. Du siehst schrecklich aus. Geh nach Hause. Leg dich hin. Ruh dich aus", fuhr Hagrid sanft fort. Ausruhen? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Nicht jetzt. Mühsam gelang es ihm zu sprechen: „Gib Harry mir, Hagrid, ich bin sein Pate, ich kümmere mich um ihn." Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Sirius. Ich habe Befehle von Dumbledore", meinte er. „Harry...Harry braucht jetzt jemanden, der für ihn da ist. Ich bin sein Pate..."

„Nein. Dumbledore will, dass Harry zu seinen Verwandten kommt." Sirius erschauderte. Warum sollte Dumbledor das wollen? „Harry sollte bei jemanden leben, der seine Eltern genauso sehr geliebt hat, wie er selbst. Seine Verwandten sind Muggel! Du kannst denen nicht James Sohn überlassen!" Sirius fiel auf, dass seine Stimme immer lauter wurde. „Es tut mir leid", wiederholte Hagrid, „Es liegt nicht an mir. Dumbledore will es so."

Sirius gab auf. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere. „In Ordnung", flüsterte er. Er sah in Hagrids Gesicht. „Weißt du was? Nimm mein Motorrad. Damit kannst du Harry dort hin bringen. Es ist schneller und sicherer. Ich brauche es nicht mehr", erklärte er. Hagrid nickte. „Einverstanden." Er stapfte zu Sirius Motorrad.

Dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem jungen Mann um. „Sirius? Mach nichts dummes, okay?", bat er. Sirius lächelte schwach. Nichts dummes?

Hagrid kannte ihn zu gut. Oder war die Jagd und der anschließende Mord an Peter Pettigrew, etwa nicht etwas dummes?

* * *

„PETER!" Der Wind riss seine Worte davon. Inzwischen hatte es aufgehört zu regnen, doch dafür stürmte es um so gewaltiger. Und er war auf der Suche nach der Ratte. Die Ratte. Die Animagus Form hatte wohl schon immer das wahre Innere von Pettigrew gezeigt.

Und endlich fand er ihn. Es war ihm egal, dass die Muggel, der Umgebung zusammen rannten. „WIESO HAST DU DAS GETAN?! Wieso hast du das getan?!", schrie er ihn an. Wurmschwanz lächelte. „Es ist nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie wir es uns vorgestellt haben, was Sirius?", meinte er, „Und ich muss dir sagen, dass es nichts persönliches ist Aber ich muss an mich selbst denken." Sirius hob seinen Zauberstab. „Was brabbelst du denn da? Du wirst jetzt sterben", knurrte er. Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mein Freund. Da irrst du dich."

Und dann schneller als Sirius schauen konnte zückte er seinen Zauberstab und schrie einen Fluch. Der Wind riss seine Worte davon. Aber die Wucht des Fluches warf Sirius zu Boden, obwohl nicht er es gewesen war, der getroffen worden war. Die um sie herum stehenden Muggel waren alle tot.

„Reicht dir etwa nicht, was du bis jetzt angestellt hast, du Monster?", keuchte Sirius, aber schon tat Peter den nächsten Schritt: „LILY UND JAMES, SIRIUS! WIE KONNTEST DU DAS NUR TUN?", schrie er. „Was soll denn das jetzt?", murmelte der andere und rappelte sich auf, während Menschen angelaufen kamen. Peter schnitt sich seelenruhig seinen Finger ab. Sirius traute seinen Augen nicht. „Das reicht jetzt!" Mit diesen Worten zückte er seinen Stab und verpasste Peter einen Lähmfluch. Wenige Sekunden zu spät.

Der Zauberer hatte seine Animagus-Form angenommen und war bereits erneut auf der Flucht. Nur sein blutbeklebter Umhang blieb am Boden liegen.

Zurück blieben Sirius, die toten Muggel und Peters Finger. _Die Blutspur. Ich muss der Blutspur folgen..._ Eine Muggelfrau schrie auf: „Mörder!" Und dabei zeigte sie auf Sirius. Sie hatte Peter wohl nicht gesehen.

Sirius setzte sich in Bewegung. Es fing wieder an zu regnen. „Bleib jetzt bitte endlich stehen, Sirius", ertönte eine bekannte Stimmen hinter ihm. Es war Ted Tonks und er zielte mit einem Zauberstab auf ihn. „Zwing mich nicht, dir weh zu tun. Wir wissen, dass du die Potters verraten hast. Aber Pettigrew und die Muggel? Was haben die dir denn getan?" Sirius starrte ihn verwirrt an. Sehr langsam begann sein Gehirn zu arbeiten.

Niemand wusste, dass Peter ein Animagus war. Sein Finger, das Blut, die toten Muggel. Sehr schlau von dieser Ratte. Es musste so aussehen als hätte er Sirius gejagt und nicht umgekehrt.

Sirius öffnete den Mund um Ted zu erklären wie schlau Peter das angestellt hatte, als ihm plötzlich die schreckliche Wahrheit klar wurde. _Kein Mensch weiß, dass nicht ich der Geheimnisbewahrer von James und Lily war! Alle denken ich war es! Remus hat keine Ahnung!_ Seine eigene Raffinesse hatte ihn das Genick gebrochen. _Wir wissen, dass du die Potters verraten hast._ Und er hatte Remus verdächtigt.

Inzwischen war Peter über alle Berge. Natürlich könnte er Ted außer Gefecht setzten und der Ratte folgen, aber es trafen immer mehr Auroren ein. _Toll, Sirius. Du hast dich ja für so schlau gehalten. Und Peter, der sich eher selbst bei einem Duell in die Luft sprengen würde, als es zu gewinnen, hat sich nur den Finger abschneiden müssen._

Lily und James waren tot. Und ihr Mörder auf und davon. Sirius begann zu kichern. Er versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Ted Tonks Gesichtsaudruck wurde zu blanker Abscheu. Aber das erheiterte Sirius nur noch mehr. Alle würden denken, dass er es gewesen war. Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte Lachte wie noch nie zuvor in seinen Leben. Und konnte nicht mehr aufhören.

* * *

„Ist er das?" „Ja, Sirius Black", meinte Cornelius Fudge, „Er hat fast den ganzen Weg hierher wie ein Irrer gelacht. Wenn Sie mich fragen, ist er verrückt geworden. Sie hätten sehen sollen, was er mit diesen Muggel gemacht hat." Fudge erzitterte. Ted Tonks räusperte sich. „Für wann wollen Sie der Verhandlung ansetzten?", erkundigte er sich. Barty Crouch blickte nicht ihn, sondern Black an, der zusammengekauert in der abgeschlossenen Zelle im Ministerium saß. „Ich denke nicht, dass eine Verhandlung nötig sein wird", meinte er, „Es gibt mehr als genug Augenzeugen. Wir wissen, dass er der Geheimnisbewahrer der Potters war. Wir sollten ihn so schnell wie möglich nach Askaban schaffen."

In diesem Moment drängte sich Remus Lupin an einem Auroren vorbei. „Sie verstehen das nicht. Ich muss ihn sehen!", rief er und versuchte in den Raum zu gelangen. „Wer ist dieser...", begann Barty Crouch, aber Ted Tonks unterbrach ihn. „Schon gut, Sir. Ich denke, das geht in Ordnung", meinte er und winkte seinen Kollegen zu Lupin durchzulassen. Remus trat zu ihm, er sah völlig aufgelöst auf.

„Sag mir, dass das Ganze ein schreckliches Missverständnis ist. Ein Irrtum", verlangte er und blickte Ted flehentlich an. „Ich fürchte, so ist es nicht", entgegnete Ted und deutete auf Sirius. Remus trat vor die Zelle und starrte den Gefangenen an. Sirius bemerkte seine Anwesenheit, erhob sich und sah Remus an. Aber nur für wenige Sekunden. Schuld flackerte in seinen Augen, bevor er den Blick wieder senkte.

Remus wandte sich ab. „Wie konnte er nur?", flüsterte er. „Wenn wir das nur wüssten. Remus, es tut mir so leid wegen...", begann Ted, aber weiter kam er nicht, denn Lupin flüchtete schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum. Cornelius Fudge runzelte die Stirn. „Wer war denn das?", fragte er. Ted antwortete nicht. Von Sirius kam ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, das sich beinahe wie ein Weinen anhörte.

Crouch hatte nur noch eines zu sagen: „Die Dementoren sollen ihn abholen."

* * *

Was er jetzt wohl machte? Wie es ihm wohl ging? Ob er ihn noch hasste?

 _Ich bin unschuldig._

Dieser Gedanke hielt ihn aufrecht. Dieser Gedanke bewahrte ihn vor dem Wahnsinn.

 _Ich bin unschuldig und eines Tages komme ich hier raus._

Bis dahin würde er warten, und hoffen. Sich fragen was aus Harry geworden war und nicht an Remus denken.

* * *

 _Severus_

„Stimmt es, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer tot ist?" „Ich habe gehört, er wurde von einem Kind in die Flucht geschlagen." „Vorher hat er noch die Potters getötet." „Wie das?" „Ihr Geheimnisbewahrer Sirius Black hat sie verraten. Peter Pettigrew hat ihn gejagt und wurde von Black in Stücke gerissen." „Da war doch noch ein vierter Junge, bei dieser kleinen Bande dabei. Wie hieß er noch? Remus Lupin?"

Severus Snape hörte nicht mehr weiter zu und starrte stattdessen auf seinen Tagespropheten. Es war tatsächlich wahr. Der dunkle Lord war weg. Die Potters tot. Außer dem Kind, Harry, Und Black hatte sie verraten, und danach eine ganze Gruppe Menschen getötet. _Black ein Todesesser? Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?_

Er hob den Kopf, als er sich daran machte die Straße zu überqueren. Dann traf ihn fast der Schlag, als er den Mann erblickte, der auf der anderen Straßenseite stand. Remus Lupin. In der Todesnacht der Potters war Vollmond gewesen.

Severus erstarrte und fing Remus Blick auf. Unendliche Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung lag darin. Der Werwolf sah aus wie jemand, der keinen Sinn mehr im Leben sah, und sich deswegen umbringen wollte. _Geh zu ihm und sag irgendwas._ Und was sollte er sagen? „Ich hab's immer gewusst." „Potter hat es sich selbst zu zuschreiben." „Du hättest nichts tun können." „Es war nicht deine Schuld.. Es war meine meine." „Keiner hat es vorhergesehen." „Quäl dich nicht." „Der Schmerz geht vorbei." Nein – es war besser gar nichts zu sagen. Sollte er doch denken, es würde Severus nicht kümmern.

Er wandte sich ab und ging die Straße entlang. Die Schulzeit war schon lange vorbei...

* * *

 _Peter_

Die Ratte war davon gekommen. Gerade noch. Sie schnupperte aufgeregt. Nun musste sie nur noch ein passendes Versteck finden.

„Mom, schau mal was ich gefunden hab!", rief ein rothaariger Junge und schnappte die Ratte bevor sie fliehen konnte. Molly Weasley kam angerannt und musterte die Ratte mit Ablehnung. „Percy, die ist doch schmutzig. Und vielleicht krank", meinte sie.

„Darf ich sie behalten?"

* * *

 _Remus_

Remus öffnete die Tür. Es war Marcie. „Remus, es tut mir so leid", sagte sie und umarmte ihn. Remus schüttelte sie ab und ging voraus in seine Wohnung. Marcie folgte ihm und schloss die Türe.

Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und sagte kein Wort. Marcie suchte die richtigen Worte. Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben war sie so ratlos gewesen, und hatte nicht gewusst was sie sage sollte. Ein unheimliches Gefühl.

„Ich bin für dich da", meinte sie. Schweigen folgte.

Dann, nach einer schieren Unendlichkeit, begann Remus zu sprechen: „Ich habe ihn gesehen. Hab ihn in die Augen geschaut und gebeten mir zu sagen, dass er unschuldig ist. Er konnte meinem Blick nicht standhalten. Ich fürchte, er war es. Ich will es nicht glauben, aber ich weiß, dass es so ist. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen, Marcie? Mit uns meine ich. James, Lily und Peter sind tot. Und Sirius hat uns verraten. Wieso?" Marcie nahm stumm seine Hand. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir erklären. Aber ich verstehe es ja selber nicht."

„Der glücklichste Tag in ihren Leben. Bis zu dem Tag an dem Harry geboren wurde." Remus strich über das Foto. Lily und James lächelten ihm entgegen und auch Sirius, der Trauzeuge, lächelte.

„Wie konnte er nur?"

Marcie drückte seine Schulter. „Das werden wir vermutlich niemals wissen", meinte sie. „Sieh nur", sie deutete zum Fenster, „es beginnt zu regnen."

Damals, es schien Remus Jahrhunderte her zu sein, hatte es auch geregnet. Und er erinnerte sich...

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews sind natürlich trotz allem immer erwünscht._


	2. Ankunft in Hogwarts

_Wie bereits erwähnt habe ich dieses Kapitel lange vor dem Erscheinen von „Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes" geschrieben, weswegen es sich hierbei um eine alternative Version der Ankunft der Charaktere in Hogwarts handelt als der, die in Snapes Erinnerungen, in dem Roman zu finden ist._

* * *

 **Zwei: Ankunft in Hogwarts**

Im ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts

 _Veränderung ist ein Teil des Lebens. (Anonym)_

* * *

„...Und dieser Sirius Black, ich sag's dir, der ist ein ganz wilder. Im Kindergarten hat er mich ständig an den Haaren gezogen und dann blöd gelacht. Seine Familie wohnt in einem großen dunklen Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Ganz in der Nähe lebt meine Freundin Marita. Die ist zur Hälfte Muggel und überaus streitsüchtig, aber ich mag sie. Übrigens, wusstest du, das..." An dieser Stelle klinkte sich James Potter aus. Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie jemanden getroffen der Marcella Kreyn auch nur im geringsten ähnelte.

Das Mädchen quasselte nun schon seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten, und wenn sich James nicht täuschte, hatte sie in all der Zeit kein einziges Mal Luft geholt. Und sie war noch nicht fertig.

„Ich bin so aufgeregt, dass ich endlich nach Hogwarts komme. Du nicht auch, James? Ich hoffe, ich komme nach Gryffindor. Ravenclaw wäre auch nicht schlecht, aber ich habe nicht all zuviel über für Intellektuelle. Hoffentlich nicht Slytherin. Ich habe gehört fast alle dunklen Zauberer waren in Slytherin. Aber ich glaube, Hufflepuff wäre mir noch unangenehmer..." Langsam hatte James genug.

„Holst du eigentlich nie Luft?", erkundigte er sich barsch. Marcella verstummte, starrte ihn mit ihren großen grauen Augen an und klappte geschockt den Mund auf. „Bravo, James!" Peter klatschte anerkennend.

Peter Pettigrew, der kleine Jungen neben James, war schon immer von allen begeistert gewesen was James tat. Sie waren so etwas ähnliches wie Freunde. Zusammen mit Marcella und Dutzenden anderer Schüler standen James und Peter am Gleis 9 ¾ am King's Cross Bahnhof in London und wartete auf den Hogwarts-Express, der sie endlich in ihre neue Schule für Hexen und Zauberer bringen sollte. Doch im Augenblick herrschte offenbar Gepäckstau.

„Pass auf dich auf, Remus, mein Schatz." „Ja, Mama." „Tu nichts unüberlegtes. Leg dich nicht mit Raudis an und bleib nicht zu lange draußen. Du weißt, wie sensibel du bist." Eine grauhaarige Frau zupfte an der Kleidung ihres Sohnes herum und tätschelte ihm die Wange. Der Junge wandte sich kurz um, und James musterte sein sympathisch aussehendes Gesicht und die etwas unsicher flackernden braunen Augen, die sich nun wieder der Mutter zuwandten.

James bemerkte auch einen anderen Jungen, der den braunäugigen Remus mit Todesverachtung ansah, und deutlich hörbar „Muttersöhnchen" murmelte. Dunkle Augen blitzten James aus einem Vorhang fettiger schwarzer Haare kampflustig an. James zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich wieder Marcella zu.

„Du kannst den Mund jetzt wieder zumachen. Es zieht", meinte er ruhig. Peter kicherte. Marcella fing sich langsam wieder. „Das war nicht sehr nett, James", sagte sie leise. „Ich musste dich doch irgendwie stoppen", entgegnete James schulterzuckend, „Sonst hätten wir anderen noch einen Knoten im Hirn bekommen."

Marcella starrte ihn an. James zuckte ein weiteres Mal die Schultern und bemühte sich ein unschuldiges Grinsen aufzusetzen. „Die Schlange bewegt sich!", rief Peter, und tatsächlich setzten sich die Schüler nach und nach in Bewegung.

Im nächsten Moment war ein Scheppern zu hören. James wandte den Kopf und sah den dunkeläugigen Jungen mit den fetten Haar von vorhin gerade noch zu Boden gehen. „Pass doch besser auf!", schimpfte ein anderer dunkelhaariger Junge, der wohl für dessen Sturz verantwortlich war. Er stieg unbeeindruckt über den am Boden liegenden hinweg, fast so als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. Dann musterte er sein Opfer und meinte mit einer unheimlichen Arroganz: „Ungeschickte Menschen sollten eben doppelt so vorsichtig sein wie andere." Und schon existierte der Junge am Boden für ihn nicht mehr.

„Oh, nein. Da ist er ja", murmelte Marcella unglücklich. „Du kennst ihn?" Marcella seufzte. „Hast du mir vorhin eigentlich nicht zugehört?", empörte sie sich. James schüttelte wahrheitsgetreu den Kopf.

Ein größerer blonder Junge, James schätze ihn als Dritt- oder Viertklässler ein, bahnte sich den Weg durch die Menge. Als er den arroganten Jungen erblickte rief er erfreut: „Sirius!" und schob einige Schüler unachtsam zur Seite. „He, Lucius", erwiderte der arrogante Junge kühl und sah sich um. Lucius baute sich vor Sirius auf und nahm ihn unter seiner Fittiche. „Komm mit. Ich zeig dir wie du dein Gepäck schneller loswerden kannst. Bellatrix hat mir erzählt, dass du heuer nach Hogwarts kommen wirst. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich schon letztes Jahr mit dir gerechnet", meinte er und führte den Jungen mit sich fort durch die Menge.

Marcella schüttelte den Kopf. „Und natürlich klebt er schon wieder an Lucius Malfoy, diesem Raudi. Typisch. Einmal ein Black, immer ein Black", grummelte sie. James sah sie scharf an. „Das war Sirius Black, ja?", vergewisserte er sich. Marcella nickte. „Wie er leibt und lebt. Glaub mir, wer es wagt in seiner Gegenwart zu atmen ohne ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten, hat in ihm einen Todfeind gewonnen. Nur dieser Malfoy ist noch schlimmer. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass die Familie Malfoy..." James hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu. Für ihn stand eines fest: Er konnte Sirius Black mit Sicherheit nicht leiden.

* * *

Eigentlich war James nicht besonders begeistert davon mit Marcella und Peter ein Abteil zu teilen, aber er sah es so: Es war erst die erste Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts. Coole Freunde konnte er sich immer noch suchen, sobald er dort angekommen war. Jemand öffnete die Türe zu ihrem Abteil. „Ist hier noch frei?", erkundigte sich ein Junge indem James den braunäugigen Jungen vom Bahnhof wiedererkannte. James nickte und der Junge kam samt Koffer herein. Er hatte offenbar Schwierigkeiten seinen Koffer auf die Gepäckablage zu befördern, aber James machte keinen Anstalten ihm zu helfen, sondern beobachtete ihn nur genau. Peter sah unsicher zwischen James und den Jungen hin und her, folgte aber dann James Beispiel und tat nichts.

Marcella verdrehte die Augen, murmelte etwas von: „Oh, ihr seid einfach schrecklich", und nahm den Jungen dann den Koffer ab. „Gib her, ich mach das", meinte sie barsch. Tatsächlich beförderte sie den Koffer als wäre es nichts auf die Gepäckablage. „D...Danke", meinte der Junge, dem das ganze offenbar ziemlich peinlich war und lief leicht rötlich an. Irgendwie sah er krank aus, fand James.

Nachdem Marcella und der Junge Platz genommen hatten, meinte dieser: „Ähm, ich bin Remus Lupin." „Marcella Kreyn. Und das sind James Potter und Peter Pettigrow." „Pettigrew." „Wie auch immer. Stammst du aus einer Zauberer Familie?" „Ich...äh..." „Ich schon. Die Familie Kreyn blickt auf eine lange Ahnenreihe von Hexen und Zauberern zurück. Meine Urgroßmutter Antonia Kreyn gilt als die..." James sah eine neue Triade kommen. „Marcella?", bat er. „Ja?" „Halt die Klappe. Am besten die ganze Fahrt über." Marcella funkelten ihn an, sagte aber nichts, sondern lehnte sich beleidigt zurück. James grinste und entspannte sich. Sobald sie in Hogwarts angekommen wären, wollte er den größt möglichen Abstand zwischen sich und Marcella Kreyn bringen. Soviel stand fest.

Nach einer Weile eisigen Schweigens im Abteil kaufte James eine Packung Schokofrösche und bot sie den anderen an. Marcella war zu beleidigt um einen zu nehmen, Remus Lupin lehnte dankend ab, nur Peter nahm einen. James beugte sich neugierig zu ihm hinüber. „Wen hast du?" „Albus Dumbledore." „Oh. Ich hab Bowman Wright und Bob Ollerton", meinte James etwas enttäuscht. „Wie schön für dich", zischte Marcella, aber James ignorierte sie. Er wartete darauf, dass Peter ihm einen Kartentausch anbot, doch dieser betrachtete zuerst die Karte, dann James, dann wieder die Karte und gab diese dann schließlich her. „Du kannst sie behalten. Ich sammle sowieso nicht", meinte er. James steckte die drei Karten ein und ihm fiel auf, dass ihn Remus Lupin mit einem seltsamen Blick bedachte, aber er ignorierte ihn.

Nach einen weiteren langen Fahrt des Schweigens erreichte der Zug Hogwarts. James und die anderen stolperten aus dem Zug und sahen sich verwirrt und überwältigt um. „Erstklässler zu mir bitte!", rief eine riesenhafte Gestalt. James zuckte zurück. „Keine Angst, kleiner Mann. Ich bin nur Hagrid, der Wildhüter", meinte der Riese und winkte die Erstklässler weiter zu sich.

Die Schüler trotteten ihm hinterher, setzten sich in Boote und setzten über zum Schloss. James gegenüber saß ein rothaariges Mädchen mit grünen Augen, das sehr aufgeregt aussah. James zwinkerte ihr zu, und sie blinzelte ihn erstaunt an. James freute sich über ihr Erstaunen. Es gefiel ihm sehr gut Leute zu überraschen und damit zu verunsichern.

Nach einer kurzen Überfahrt betraten sie staunend das große Schloss. Sie trotteten vor sich hin, bis sich eine Hexe mittleren Alters vor ihnen aufbaute. „Willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich bin Professor McGonagall, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin. In wenigen Minuten werdet ich durch diese Türe treten und durch ein Auswahlverfahren euren Häusern zugeteilt werden", erklärte sie. „Oh ja. Der Test", murmelte Sirius Black hinter James. Der wirbelte erbleicht herum. „Ein _Test_?" „Allerdings. Was denkst du denn wie wir eingeteilt werden?" Blacks Lippen zierte ein süffisantes Lächeln. James zog es vor nichts zu sagen und wandte sich wieder nach vorne. „Der blufft doch nur", murmelte Marcella Kreyn, während James die Schultern zuckte. Dann folgten die Schüler Professor McGonagall in den großen Saal.

Dort erwartete sie, neben Schülern, Lehrern und Geistern, ein leerer Stuhl und ein sehr hässlicher Hut. Dieser begann, ohne Vorwarnung, zu singen:

 _Ich bin Hogwarts sprechender Hut_

 _Derjenige, der euch einteilen tut._

 _Vier Häuser gibt es in diesen edlen Hallen,_

 _und jedem Haus wissen andere Tugenden zu gefallen._

 _Setzt mich auf und ich verrate euch,_

 _wohin ihr wieso gehört._

 _Nach Gryffindor da kommen die, die Mut und Tatenkraft,_

 _in sich tragen und halten für die höchste Macht._

 _In Ravenclaw da finden sich_

 _Die Weisen und die Guten durch mich._

 _Slytherin nimmt nur die vom reinen Blut,_

 _die Gerissenheit und Eleganz stellen über Mut._

 _Hufflepuff nimmt all jene auf,_

 _die hart arbeiten zu Hauf._

 _Setzt mich auf und frage mich,_

 _du wirst sehen wohin ich schicke dich._

Die älteren Schüler applaudierten wild und die Neulinge stimmten zögerlich in den Applaus mit ein. „Die Person, deren Name aufgerufen wird, kommt zu mir und nimmt auf diesen Stuhl Platz", verkündete McGonagall.

„Alfons, Honey!" Ein blondes Mädchen stolperte nach vor und setzte sich unsicher auf den Stuhl. McGonagall stülpte ihr den Hut auf den Kopf. Nach wenigen Sekunden verkündete der Hut: „Ravenclaw!" Honey stand auf und stolperte zum Tisch der applaudierenden Ravenclaws. „So, so Test, also", murmelte James. Sirius Black grinste nur hämisch.

„Black, Sirius!" Der Junge schritt majestätisch zum Hut. Nachdem der Hut auf seinen Kopf war, blieb es lange still. Nach langen Minuten des Schweigens meinte der Hut schließlich: „Gryffindor!" Sirius stolperte zu dem richtigen Tisch, während sich am Tisch der Slytherins ein wilder Trubel aus Protestrufen erhob. „Ruhe bitte! Bones, Sascha!" „Hufflepuff!", meinte der Hut ohne zu zögern. James wandte sich an Marcella. „Wieso kam Black nach Gryffindor?", wollte er wissen. Die schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber der Hut hat sich noch nie geirrt", meinte sie. Inzwischen ging das Auswahlverfahren weiter.

„Evans, Lily!" Das rothaarige Mädchen aus dem Boot ging zum Stuhl. Auch bei ihr brauchte der Hut nicht lange. „Ganz klar: Gryffindor!", befand er. James schielte zum Gryffindor Tisch und sah wie Sirius Black uninteressiert vor sich hinstarrte. Bis jetzt hatte er ja nach Gryffindor gewollt, aber nun da Black dort war, wäre ein anderes Haus gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht Ravenclaw.

„Kreyn, Marcella!" Marcella drängte sich durch die Menge und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz. Nach einigen Sekunden des Nachdenkens meinte der Hut: „Gryffindor!" Nun gut, jetzt wollte er eindeutig nach Ravenclaw. „Lupin, Remus!" James Zugabteilgefährte kletterte auf den Stuhl. Der Hut wusste eine schnelle Antwort: „Gryffindor!" Langsam aber sicher lichteten sich die Reihen. „Nott" kam nach Slytherin und „Osis" nach Hufflepuff. „Pettigrew, Peter!" Der kleine Junge mit dem mausgrauen Haar warf James einen unsichern Blick zu und ging nach vorne. Der Hut brauchte verblüffend lange. Dann meinte er: „Gryffindor!" _Seltsam, der Hut hat sowohl bei Black als auch bei Peter extrem lange überlegt. Aber Marcella sagt, er irrt sich niemals._

„Potter, James!" James hätte beinahe seinen Namen verpasst. Er hetzte nach vorne und nahm auf den Stuhl Platz. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Albus Dumbledore sich interessiert nach vorne beugte. _Oh Mann, das kann was werden._ Und schon war der Hut auf seinen Kopf. „Hhm, schwierig. Wohin soll ich dich stecken?", murmelte sie Stimme des Hutes in sein Ohr. _Ist mir völlig egal, solange du mich nicht zu der Kreyn und Black steckst._ „Ich sehe Mut und Aufrichtigkeit in dir. Für deine Freunde würdest du alles tun. Aber, du bist auch sehr ehrgeizig und klug. In Slytherin könntest du es weit bringen. Und in Ravenclaw könntest du dich profilieren", überlegte der Hut. _Mir egal, entscheide dich einfach._ „Aber eigentlich wohl doch eher...Gryffindor!", verkündete der Hut, diesmal laut. James stolperte zum Gryffindor-Tisch, wo er mit herzlichem Applaus empfangen wurde.

Die Auswahl der Hutes ging weiter. „Shacklebot, Kingsley!" „Ravenclaw!" „Snape, Severus!" Der Junge mit dem schwarzen fettigen Haar und den dunklen Augen und der Hakennase, den Black am Bahnsteig zu Boden geworfen hatte wurde nach „Slytherin!" geschickt, kaum dass der Hut seinen Kopf berührt hatte.

Nach „Zabini" war die Einteilung der Erstklässler endlich beendet.

Der Schuldirektor, Albus Dumbledore, erhob sich. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Erstklässler muss ich darauf hinweisen, dass Besuche im verbotenen Wald grundsätzlich verboten sind. Des weiteren hat mich Mr. Filch gebeten euch darauf hinzuweisen, dass das nächtliche Herumschleichen in den Gängen der Schule weder erwünscht noch gestattet ist. In diesem Sinne...habt ein schönes Schuljahr und...haut rein." Mit diesen Worten beendete er seine Rede und nahm wieder Platz, während die Schüler nach dem Essen griffen. James angelte sich ein großes Stück Huhn und fing dafür einen wütenden Blick von Sirius Black auf, der ebenfalls nach dem Huhn gegriffen hatte. James grinste unschuldig und begann zu essen. Ihm fiel auf, dass alle anderen um ihn herum weniger Appetit zu Tage legten als er, was ihn allerdings nicht wirklich störte. Er ignorierte auch Marcellas giftigen Blick, als er sich das letzte Stück Huhn unter den Nagel riss.

Nach dem Essen wurden sie zu ihren Zimmern gebracht. „Black, Sirius; Pettigrew, Peter; Potter, James" stand an James Zimmertür. _Wunderbar. Mit Black in einem Zimmer._ Er wunderte sich nur peripher darüber, dass sie nur zu dritt in einem Zimmer waren. Während des Essens hatte er den Eindruck gewonnen, dass die Zimmer normalerweise so voll wie möglich gestopft wurden.

Black war schon da und hatte bereit zwei der fünf Betten, die beidem am Fenster, in Beschlag genommen. Peter hatte sich ans andere Ende des Zimmers zurückgezogen und noch gar kein Bett besetzt. „Entschuldige, bitte", knurrte James. Black sah ihn desinteressiert an. „Ja?" „Bist du so fett, dass du zwei Betten für dich alleine brauchst?" Der dunkelhaarige Junge funkelte ihn an. „Ich war als erster hier. Wir sind nur zu dritt. Also, ist es mein gutes Recht mehr als nur ein Bett zu benutzen", erwiderte er in einen überheblichen Tonfall, der soviel ausdrückte wie: „Sei froh, dass ich dir überhaupt gestatte zu existieren." James wurde wütend. „Gut!", zischte er, „dann nehme ich diese beiden hier." Mit diesen Worten warf er seine Sachen auf die beiden Betten nahe der Tür. Peter besetzte schulterzuckend das letzte freie. Black musterte ihn noch einmal von oben herab und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder von ihm ab. James schnaubte wütend. Er konnte diesen eingebildeten Sirius Black wirklich nicht leiden!

* * *

Remus kam gerade von seinem Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore zurück. Er hatte, auf eigenen Wunsch, ein Einzelzimmer zugeteilt bekommen. So hatte er keine Zimmerkameraden denen er sein regelmäßiges Verschwinden bei Vollmond erklären musste.

Er war als kleiner Junge gebissen worden. Seitdem kämpfte er gegen seinen inneren Dämon. Seine Eltern hatten lange Zeit befürchtet, dass er überhaupt nicht nach Hogwarts würde kommen können. Doch dann war Albus Dumbledore Schulleiter geworden, und hatte Remus Aufnahme zugestimmt. Es waren gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen worden. Ein Geheimgang führte vom Hogwarts-Gelände zu einer Hütte in die er sich bei Vollmond zurückziehen sollte. Damit sich kein anderer Schüler dorthin verirrte war über den Eingang zu dem Geheimgang ein junger Baum gepflanzt worden, der dazu neigte wie wild um sich zu schlagen. Nur Remus, Dumbledore und wenige andere wussten was man tun musste um den Baum zu beruhigen.

Er seufzte und beschleunigte seine Schritte als er am Zimmer der anderen Gryffindor-Jungen vorbeikam, indem zwei, Sirius Black und James Potter erinnerte er sich, miteinander stritten. In seinem Zimmer angekommen machte er sich daran seine Sachen auszupacken. Traurig sah er sich um. Ja, ein Einzelzimmer hatte seine Vorteile. Aber es war auch einsam. Wie immer war Remus Lupin, der Werwolf, alleine.

Am nächsten Tag standen die ersten Stunden auf den Tagesplan: Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall, Zauberergeschichte bei Professor Binns und eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke im Verlies mit Slytherin.

Remus verirrte sich auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Klasse beinahe. Als er endlich ankam waren die meisten Plätze schon besetzt. Er wandte sich an einen kleinen Jungen mit mausgrauen Haar. „Ähm...kann ich mich neben dich setzen?", erkundigte sich Remus. Der Junge sah sich unsicher um. „Also eigentlich ist hier sozusagen besetzt", meinte er fast entschuldigend. „Verstehe." Remus sah sich um. Neben einem rothaarigen Mädchen war noch ein Platz frei. Sie strahlte ihn an. „Setz dich doch." Remus nahm Platz. „Ich bin Lily." „Remus." Schweigen folgte. „Meine Eltern sind Muggel", erklärte Lily. „Meine Vater ist ein Zauberer und meine Mutter ein Muggel", erwiderte Remus. Schweigen kehrte ein. Dann platzen James Potter und Sirius Black herein. Streitend, wie könnte es auch anders sein? Potter nahm neben den Jungen mit dem mausgrauen Haar Platz und Black suchte sich einen freien Platz weiter hinten im Klassenraum, allerdings nicht ohne Potter zuvor noch einmal einen Vogel zu deuten.

Remus seufzte. Das würde ein _laaanges_ Schuljahr werden.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews sind trotz allem willkommen._


	3. Der Brief

_Wie bereits erwähnt wurde dieses Kapitel vor dem Erscheinen von „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" geschrieben, deswegen ist hier nicht Slughorn, sondern ein OC der Vorstand des Slytherin-Hauses._

* * *

 **Drei: Der Brief**

Im vierten Jahr auf Hogwarts

Paare: James/OC, Narzissa/Lucius, Alice /Frank und viele angedeutete

Mit dabei: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Severus, Marcie, Honey, Bellatrix, Narzissa, Lucius, Crabbe, Nott, Prof. Siena, Prof. Sinistra, Alice, Frank und der absolute Star: Der Liebesbrief

 _Liebe ist der angenehme Zustand teilweiser Unzurechungsfähigkeit. (Marcel Aymé)_

* * *

 _Jedes Mal wenn ich dich ansehe, wird mir ganz schwummrig. Dann wünschte ich mir nur ich könnte dich einfach in die Arme nehmen und festhalten. Und dann Küssen. Ganz sanft. Bei dir zu sein ist mehr, als ich aushalten kann. Ich glaube, ich würde vor Glück tot umfallen, wenn ich es wirklich tu würde. Ich liebe dich._

* * *

„Oh, James, das ist so süß!" Mit diesen Worten fiel Honey Alfons James Potter um den Hals. James vergaß vor Überraschung fast zu atmen. Seine Gedanken rasten. _Okay, was hab ich getan? Möglichkeit eins: Nichts besonderes und sie fantasiert nur wieder. Möglichkeit zwei: Sirius findet es mal wieder sehr lustig mich bloß zu stellen. Möglichkeit drei: Das war Snape, die Ratte. Möglichkeit vier: Es ist alles ein Riesenmissverständnis. Auf jeden Fall bekomme ich gleich Schläge._

„Ähm, Honey, Schatz? Was genau ist denn _so süß_?"

„Der Brief natürlich."

„Brief? Welcher Brief?"

Honey Lächeln verschwand. „Willst du etwa sagen, dass du mir diesen Brief nicht geschrieben hast?" Sie hielt James ein Stück Papier unter die Nase. James studierte die magische Inschrift darauf. „Nein. Den hab ich definitiv nicht geschrieben", meinte er und gab seiner Freundin den Brief zurück.

„Oh." Honey zog einen Schmollmund. „Ich verstehe." Das hatte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. „Ich verstehe, ich bin nicht Lily Evans." „WAS?!" Honey war ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen den Tränen nahe. „Du hast ihn für sie geschrieben, nicht wahr?!" Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Was habt ihr nur alle mit Lily Evans?", wunderte sich James, „Ich meine sie ist sehr hübsch aber..." Mehr war gar nicht nötig. „Ich wusste es! Du gemeiner fieser ...ich habe dich geliebt!" „Was hast du denn?!"

„Das war's. Hier hast du deinen verdammten Liebesbrief!" Sie schleuderte ihn dem Brief entgegen und stapfte davon. James sah ihr entgeistert nach. _Was hat sie denn?_

* * *

Sirius fiel vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl. „Ha, ha. Es ist ja so unglaublich witzig. Ich lach mich tot", brummte James, woraufhin Sirius noch lauter lachte. „Es tut mir leid", presste er, „Es ist nur...ich meine..." Dann ging es wieder los. Remus unterdrückte diplomatisch ein Grinsen. „Was hast du denn mit dem Brief gemacht?", erkundigte er sich. „Weggeworfen natürlich! Da schreibt ihr irgend so ein Heini eine Liebesbrief und sie nimmt an er wäre von mir! Und dann macht sie mir Vorwürfe! Sie hat sich doch offensichtlich einen anderen angelacht. Es ist sicher Kingsley. Wie der sie immer ansieht. Und sie sind im selben Haus..."

„James, du hörst dich an wie ein eifersüchtiger Ehemann", meinte Remus und Sirius, der sich langsam wieder beruhigte, nickte zustimmend. „Vielleicht war der Brief gar nicht für Honey gedacht", schlug er vor. Daran hatte James noch gar nicht gedacht.

Peter kam angetrottet. „Es ist passiert! Stellt euch vor!", verkündete er. „Was ist passiert?" Peter zog triumphierend ein Blatt Papier hervor. „Ich habe einen Liebesbrief bekommen!"

Seine drei Freunde starrten ihn an. „Du...", begann James. „...hast", setzte Sirius ungläubig fort. „...eine Liebesbrief bekommen?", beendete James den Satz. „Das ist ja toll", strahlte Remus freundlich. Peter nickte. „Er ist sicher von Clarissa. Ihr wisst schon, die Kleine aus Hufflepuff. Wie dich mich immer ansieht", meinte er stolz. „Zeig mal her", forderte Sirius, der es noch immer nicht fassen konnte.

Peter gab ihm den Brief. Sirius studierte ihn. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich ansehe wird mir ganz schwummrig", murmelte er, „Dann wünschte ich nur ich könnte dich.." „Moment mal! Das ist der Brief!", entfuhr es James. „Der Brief?" Peter runzelte die Stirn. Auch die anderen sahen James fragend an. „Der Brief von dem Honey sich einbildet, ich hätte ihn Lily geschrieben!"

„Das heißt, er ist gar nicht von Clarissa?!" Peters Stimmung schwappte von Hoch auf Tief. „Nur, wenn Clarissa mein Liebesleben zerstören will", meinte James und nahm Sirius den Brief weg. „Wieso ist das Mistding nicht im Mistkübel geblieben?!"

„Es ist ein magischer Brief. Vielleicht sucht er einen Weg zu dem für den er bestimmt ist", überlegte Sirius. „Und wer wäre das?", erkundigte sich James missmutig. Das war für Sirius ganz klar: „Du natürlich!" „WAS?!" Dieses Wort wurde langsam aber sicher zu James Lieblingswort.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" Sirius grinste unschuldig. „Immerhin hat er schon zweimal seinen Weg zu dir gefunden", meinte er. „Wer sollte mir einen Liebesbrief schreiben?", entgegnete James, woraufhin Sirius Lächeln sehr diabolisch wurde. „Interessante Frage. Welches Mädchen würde das wohl tun?"

„Nebenbei wurde dieser Brief eindeutig von einer männlichen Person geschrieben", fuhr James fort. „Ach, und wie kommst du darauf?", erkundigte sich Peter interessiert. „Ganz einfach. Kein Mädchen würde schreiben, dass es dich in die Arme nehmen will", erklärte James großspurig. „Meinst du? Und kennst du einen Jungen, der ein Mädchen einfach nur festhalten will? Ich nicht. Jeder würde das Mädchen sofort küssen, und nicht unbedingt sanft. Hältst du Honey einfach nur fest, bevor du sie küsst?", entgegnete Sirius herausfordernd. „Im Augenblick bin ich damit beschäftigt sie zu vergessen. Und ich bleibe dabei: Dieser Brief stammt von keinem Mädchen."

„Gut, dann war's eben ein Junge..." „Ja, Snape um mich zu ärgern. Vergiss es, Sirius. Der Brief ist nicht für mich", mit diesen Worten beförderte James den Brief in den nächsten Mistkübel, „Und ich hoffe diesmal bleibt er auch dort wo er hingehört!"

* * *

Slytherin-Turm, kurze Zeit später:

Bellatrix nahm Severus zur Seite. Diesem schwante Übles. „Sev, das ist sehr süß von dir, aber daraus kann nie etwas werden", erklärte die schwarzhaarige Hexe erstaunlich freundlich, „Ich meine, ich gehe nun mal nicht mit Jüngeren aus und da ist immer noch Rudolpho..." Was redete sie das eigentlich? War sie betrunken? „Wovon redest du bitte?", erkundigte er sich gezwungen ruhig. „Von uns beiden natürlich."

„Häh?" „Du hast mir doch diesen Brief geschrieben..." „Was? Ich hab dir überhaupt keinen Brief geschrieben!"

Bellatrix sah ihn verletzt und erstaunt an. „Heißt das der Brief war nicht von dir? Aber Rudolpho würde mir keinen derartigen Brief über versteckte Gefühle schreiben, und wer sollte sonst..." Severus unterbrach sie unsanft: „Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass ich dir einen derartigen Brief schreiben würde?"

Bellatrix verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, bitte. Jeder weiß doch, dass du schon seit langem in mich verknallt bist. Ich verstehe das. Wer wäre das nicht? Aber, du musst einsehen, dass deine Gefühle fehl am Platz sind. Noch kann Rudolpho dich ganz gut leiden, aber das kann sich ändern..." Severus hörte ihr schon gar nicht mehr zu. Er war über die Unterstellung entsetzt. ER verliebt in eine BLACK?! Na gut, Narzissa war eine Schönheit und Andromeda ganz süß, aber Bellatrix?!

„Kann es sein, dass deine Eltern das falsche Kind Narzissa genannt haben? Vielleicht war der Brief gar nicht für dich." Bellatrix erbleichte. „Wie bitte?!" Severus lächelte herablassend. „Du bist nicht gerade die hübscheste der Black-Schwestern, und wie du selbst gesagt hast, hat Rudolpho den Brief wohl kaum geschrieben. Und abgesehen von Regulus würde mir keiner einfallen, der dich wirklich gut leiden kann. Also, kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass der Brief für dich war", führte er aus. Die Ohrfeige kam schneller als erwartet. Bellatrix funkelte ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an. „Das bereust du, Snape", zischte sie und stapfte davon, den Brief in ihrer Hand zerknüllend und achtlos zu Boden werfend.

Severus würdigte das Stück Papier nicht einmal eines Blickes.

* * *

Lucius war im Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherin gerade damit beschäftigt Crabbe zu erklären warum jemand mit seinen IQ niemals Quidditch-Sucher werden würde, als eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm leise meinte: „Lucius, können wir uns unterhalten?" Lucius fuhr auf der Stelle herum und als er Narzissa ansah glitt die ganze Welt um ihn herum ins Unwichtige ab.

„Lucius", sagte Narzissa mit sanfter Stimme, „Ich habe einen Liebesbrief bekommen." Lucius fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wer hatte es gewagt?! „Es geht um die Gefühle eines Unbekannten für mich. Dass er mich am liebsten in die Arme nehmen und küssen würde." Dieser Typ würde, wenn Lucius erst mit ihm fertig war, nie wieder irgendetwas in die Arme nehmen können. „Ich habe mich gefragt warum ich solche Briefe nie von dir bekomme."

Lucius erstarrte. Er spürte wie die anderen Personen im Raum ihn beobachteten. Es war typisch für Narzissa eine Konfrontation vor Publikum zu suchen. Sie wollte ihn demütigen. „Warum sollte ich?" entgegnete er scharf. „Das beantwortet meine Frage." Narzissa wandte sich ihrem Publikum zu. „Hat einer von euch diesen Brief geschrieben? Wenn ja, würde ich es gerne wissen." Lucius wollte es auch wissen, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen als die blonde Narzissa Black.

Keiner meldete sich. „Schade", seufzte Narzissa. Dann ging sie. Lucius sah ihr lange wütend nach. Dann stürmte er die Mädchentreppe hinauf.

„He! Du darfst hier nicht rein!" „Das ist der Mädchen-Schlafsaal!"

„Geht mir aus dem Weg, ihr dummen Puten!" Mädchen waren alle dumme Puten. Nur Narzissa nicht. Die war schon eine Frau.

Lucius Sturm in Richtung Narzissas Schlafsaal wurde von einem unsichtbaren Widerstand aufgehalten – dem Zauber der Angehörige des männlichen Geschlechts daran hinderte die Mädchenzimmer zu betreten. „Was erwartest du!? Eine schmalzige Liebeserklärung?!", rief Lucius Malfoy ihr aufgebracht hinterher, während er versuchte nicht von der Treppe zu fallen.. „Das wäre schon mal ein guter Anfang", erwiderte seine Angebetete gelassen, als sie zu ihn zurückkam und ihn prüfend ansah, den verdammten Brief immer noch in der Hand haltend. „Wer hat den geschrieben?!", verlangte er zu wissen. Sie lächelte höhnisch. „Es steht kein Name darauf."

Die anderen Mädchen waren inzwischen geflohen (vermutlich um Lehrpersonal zu holen), weswegen sie beide alleine auf der Treppe standen.

Lucius kam einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf sie zu. Narzissa war vollkommen gelassen. „Was willst du jetzt tun, Malfoy? Mich verprügeln?" Lucius knurrte. „Ich schlage keine Frauen, das weißt du genau!" Leiser Spott funkelte in Narzissa Augen. „Weißt du", meinte sie nachdenklich, „Ich habe schon viele emotional verkrüppelte Personen getroffen, aber dich schlägt keiner."

„Du hältst mich für emotional verkrüppelt?" Das war ein harter Schlag.

Sie standen sich jetzt direkt gegenüber und funkelten sich an. Lucius nahm ihr den Brief aus der Hand. „Jedes Mal wenn ich dich ansehe, wird mir ganz schwummrig. Dann wünschte ich mir nur ich könnte dich einfach in die Arme nehmen und festhalten. Und dann Küssen. Ganz sanft. Bei dir zu sein ist mehr, als ich aushalten kann. Ich glaube, ich würde vor Glück tot umfallen, wenn ich es wirklich tu würde. Ich liebe dich." Also bitte, nicht einmal ein Gedicht. Das konnte Lucius viel besser. Fachmännisch faltete er den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn ein, später würde er Crabbe und Goyle beauftragen den Verfasser ausfindig zu machen.

Er umfasste Narzissa Taille und zog sie an sich. „Deine Augen sind ein Gedicht. Dein Haar ist wie die Frühlingssonne. Dein Lächeln die reinste Wonne. Ich liebe dich", erklärte er, und befand, dass das für Stehgreifdichtung nicht einmal schlecht geworden war.

Und dann küsste er sie.

„Gar nicht schlecht, Mr. Malfoy", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„MR. MALFOY!" Professor Siena stand mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihnen. Ups. Das war allerdings nicht geplant gewesen.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag:

„Warum hast du nie ein Wort gesagt, Frank?" Frank sah in Alices große fragende Augen. Woher wusste sie? Eigentlich spielte es keine Rolle. Ihm fielen tausend Antwortmöglichkeiten ein.

Dann beschloss er bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. „Ich- ich hatte Angst du könntest mich ablehnen und dann wäre unsere Freundschaft zerstört", erklärte er. „Oh, Frank. Du bist so dumm!"

Der Rest wurde vom folgenden Kuss davon gespült.

* * *

„Was ist den Longbottom und Alice los?" „Wie's aussieht sind sie zusammen. Wie geht's, Honey?" James tötete Sirius mit einem Blick. „Erwähne diesen Namen nicht!" Sirius seufzte. „So werdet ihr euch nie versöhnen", meinte er prophetisch. „Ich bin es ja nicht, der herum spinnt." Sie erreichten Remus und Peter.

„Seht mal, was Remus gefunden hat!", verkündete Peter und James starrte voll Schreck auf das Blatt Papier in Remus Hand. „Ist _er_ es?" Peter nickte.

„Wo hast du ihn gefunden?" James nahm Remus den Brief ab und starrte ungläubig auf die Schrift. Dieser Brief war wirklich zäh. „Das wirst du nie erraten: in unserem Schlafsaal", erklärte Remus trocken woraufhin Sirius zu lachen begann. „Sieh an. Anscheinend will jemand, dass du den Brief auf jeden Fall bekommst, James", meinte er. James warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Das ist purer Unsinn", behauptete er, „Außerdem könnte es doch sein, dass der Brief für dich, Remus oder doch Peter bestimmt ist." „Uns ist der Brief erst zweimal über den Weg gelaufen. Dir bereits dreimal." James knurrte.

„Das reicht jetzt." Er nahm den Brief und steckte ihn unter einen herumliegenden Stapel Bücher. Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Wem gehören die denn?", fragte er. „Keine Ahnung. Aber nicht mir und nur darauf kommt es an", entgegnete James, „Lasst uns gehen. Ich will nicht einmal in der Nähe dieses Briefes sein." Seine Freunde erhoben sich und sie verließen den Schlafsaal.

* * *

„Von wem denkst du, dass der Brief ist, Lily?" Lily Evans sah Marcella Kreyn zweifelnd an. „Ich weiß nicht, Marcie. Was denkst du?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Mhm. Lass mich nachdenken...James Potter!"

Lily runzelte die Stirn. Ausgerechnet dieser eingebildete Kerl, der annahm ihm würde die Welt gehören?

„Warum sollte James Potter mir einen Liebesbrief schreiben? Er ist doch mit Honey Alfons aus Ravenclaw zusammen", erwiderte sie überzeug. „Irrtum, meine Liebe. Die hatten einen furchtbaren Streit. Und rate mal worum es bei diesen Streit ging: Um dich", berichtete Marcie. „Um mich?" Lily runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr gar nicht.

„Also, wenn ich einen Liebesbrief bekommen würde, dann wüsste ich schon wen ich danach fragen würde", meinte Marcie verträumt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius so einen Brief schreiben würde, Marc", holte Lily ihre Freundin in die Realität zurück. „Wer redet denn von Sirius Black?! Du spinnst doch!"

Lily übergab den Brief Marcie. „Hier. Du kannst ihn haben. Ich will keinen Liebesbrief von James Potter", meinte sie und rannte dann davon. Nein, sie wollte wirklich keinen Liebesbrief von James Potter!

* * *

Am nächsten Tag:

„RAHHH!"

„James, es ist vier Uhr morgens", stöhnte Sirius (nun zumindest sollten die Worte die seinen Mund verließen genau das bedeuten). Peter grunzte und Remus gab einen schmerzhaften Laut von sich.

„ER LIEGT AUF MEINER DECKE!" „Snape liegt auf deiner Decke?" Sirius versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Was?! Nein! Wach auf, du Dummkopf!"

Sirius stöhnte nur, dann rappelte er sich auf. _Wehe es ist nicht wichtig._ Die drei Jungen trottete mehr schlafend als wach zu James Bett. „Hier!" James hielt irgendetwas hoch. „Was ist das?", fragte Peter. „Der Brief", zischte James. „Welcher Brief?"

„Wach endlich auf, Black! Der Liebesbrief!" „Ach so. Kann ich jetzt weiter schlafen?" Remus war inzwischen an Sirius Schulter eingedöst. „NEIN VERDAMMT!" Remus schreckte hoch. „Ich hab den Kuchen nicht gegessen!", rief er erschrocken. Die anderen starrten ihn an. „Ich hab den Kuchen nicht gegessen?", wiederholte Sirius ungläubig und Peter lachte auf.

James war schon wieder mit anderen Dingen beschäftig. „Es ist Peeves! Das ist seine Art mich zu quälen! Er schiebt mir den Brief immer wieder unter!", vermutete er. „Und ich bin sicher, er hat ihn auch geschrieben. Gute Nacht, James." Mehr hatte Sirius dazu nicht zu sagen. Er kehrte zu seinem Bett zurück.

James murmelte irgendetwas und der Brief verschwand. „Was hast du getan?", erkundigte sich Peter. „Ich hab den Brief weg gezaubert", erklärte James.

„Und wohin?" „Keine Ahnung. He Remus, geh in dein eigenes Bett!" „Was?", ließ sich Remus müde vernehmen. „Du liegst auf meinen Füßen." „Enschuldige."

Und dann konnte Sirius endlich wieder einschlafen.

* * *

„ _Jedes Mal wenn ich dich ansehe, wird mir ganz schwummrig. Dann wünschte ich mir nur ich könnte dich einfach in die Arme nehmen und festhalten. Und dann Küssen. Ganz sanft. Bei dir zu sein ist mehr, als ich aushalten kann. Ich glaube, ich würde vor Glück tot umfallen, wenn ich es wirklich tu würde. Ich liebe dich._ "

Severus studierte den Brief. War das ein kranker Scherz? Eine Racheaktion von Bellatrix? Oder hatte ihm tatsächlich ein Mädchen diesen Brief geschrieben? Aber wer?

Abgesehen von Bellatrix fiel ihm niemand ein, der Interesse an ihm haben könnte. _Ob Lily vielleicht..._

„He, Severus lass mal sehen!" Mit diesen Worten brach Severus Welt auseinander als Nott ihm den Brief aus den Fingern riss. _Ganz ruhig. Es hätten ja auch schlimmer kommen können. Wenigstens ist es nicht Potter oder sein Spießgeselle Black._

„Süß. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, Severus", meinte Nott, „Diesen Brief kenne ich. _D_ er ist mir auch schon untergekommen und seit dem zieht er seine Runden durch Hogwarts." Severus verstand kein Wort. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ganz einfach. Ich hab keine Ahnung wer den an wen geschrieben hat, aber er wechselt ständig Besitzer und treibt alle in den Wahnsinn. Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Lucius und Narzissa..." Lucius stand kalt lächelnd hinter Nott. „Sprich nur weiter, Nott", meinte er ruhig. „Äh, Lucius, hallo..." Severus seufzte.

Also war der Brief nicht für ihn. Keine all zu große Überraschung. Trotzdem war es irgendwie schade.

* * *

Der nächste Tag:

Alle vier starrten den Brief an. Dann meinte Sirius langsam: „Gut. Ich gebe zu, es wird wirklich unheimlich."

„Diesmal war es dein Bett, Sirius", meinte Peter. „Und?" Peter sah ihn vielsagend an.

„Oh, du meinst er ist für mich!...Vergiss, es." „Vielleicht hat ihn dir ein Mädchen geschrieben und er ist nur fälschlicherweise bei Honey gelandet", schlug Peter vor. „Vielleicht hat ihn dir ein Junge geschrieben", meinte James ruhig, „Vielleicht hat ihn überhaupt ein Junge aus diesem Haus geschrieben. Aus diesem Zimmer..."

Alle drei blickten Remus an. „Was denn?! Denkt ihr etwa er ist von mir?" „Du hast dich bis jetzt als einziger noch nicht zu ihm geäußert", entgegnete James ruhig. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Erstens vergisst du, dass ich ihn auch mal gefunden habe. Zweitens: Wenn ich einen Liebesbrief schreiben würde, würde ich ihn nicht an Sirius schreiben, nicht an Honey und außerdem dafür sorgen, dass ihn die richtige Person erhält", erklärte Remus wütend.

James zuckte seinen Zauberstab. „Moment, was hast du vor?", wollte Remus wissen. „Ich mache endgültig Schluss mit dieser Sache. Ich vernichte den blöden Brief", erklärte James, doch Remus protestierte heftig. „Das kannst du nicht tun! Wir wissen noch immer nicht, wer ihn geschrieben hat. Was wenn du damit eine großartige Liebe verhinderst?!" „Was wenn ihn doch Lily Evans an dich geschrieben hat", gab Sirius zu bedenken. James senkte seinen Zauberstab.

„Na gut. Aber was machen wir mit ihm?"

Sirius grinste. „Ich hab da eine Idee..."

* * *

„Oh, Aron, das ist wunderbar, aber es kann nie etwas werden. Wir sind zu unterschiedlich." „Gally?"

Aron Siena blinzelte verwirrt und starrte Gallia Sinistra lange an. Er war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und sie der von Ravenclaw. Und es stimmte, sie waren verschieden, aber den Anfang der ganzen Stellungnahmen hatte wohl missverstanden.

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte er schließlich. „Von deinen Gefühlen für mich." _Lass einen Blitz einschlagen und mich töten. Bitte._

„Äh, woher weißt du von meinen Gefühlen für dich?"

„Du hast mir doch diesen Brief geschrieben."

„Brief? Ich habe dir aber keinen Brief geschrieben.!"

Nun blinzelte Gally Sinistra verwirrt.

„Aber du hast doch Gefühle für mich?"

„Ähm..."

[...]

* * *

Einen Tag später:

Es war beängstigend. Fast sämtliche Paare hatten sich entweder getrennt oder verhielten sich jetzt vollkommen anders als zuvor. Neue Paare hatten sich gebildet. Und der Brief trieb noch immer sein Unwesen.

„Wo hat Honey den Brief eigentlich gefunden?", erkundigte sich Sirius schließlich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Da müsste ich sie fragen", erwiderte James. „Dann tu das." „Das geht nicht."

„Wieso?"

„Dann müsste ich ja mit ihr reden."

Sirius erstarrte. „Heißt das etwa, ihr redet noch immer nicht miteinander!", entfuhr es ihm. James blickte ihn kalt an. „Natürlich nicht. Wieso sollte ich auch mit ihr reden? Sie war es doch die zu spinnen begonnen hat", meinte er gleichgültig. Remus und Peter holten sie ein. „Redet ihr schon wieder über Honey? Sirius, ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst James nicht darauf ansprechen", tadelte Remus seinen Freund, woraufhin dieser die Schultern zuckte. „Eigentlich haben wir nur über den Brief geredet", verteidigte er sich.

„Oh, wo wir beim Thema sind. Ich habe nachgeforscht", meinte Peter eifrig, „Es gibt einen Zauber, der einen Gegenstand dazu bringt zu den Menschen zu kommen, die nicht ehrlich mit ihren Gefühlen sind und sie solange beeinflusst bis sie es sind." „Echt? Wow." Sirius grinste. „Das müsste mal einer Siena unters Kopfkissen legen..."

„Das würde das Verhalten des Briefes erklären", meinte Remus. „Ach so? Und wieso kommt er dann immer zu mir?", wollte James schlecht gelaunt wissen. „Weil du zu stur bist um zu zugeben, dass du in Lily verliebt bist", erklärten seine Freunde einstimmig. „Ich bin nicht in Lily verliebt!" „Siehst du, genau das meinen wir", kommentierte Sirius trocken.

„Na gut, vielleicht finde ich sie ganz nett...Oder sehr nett. Aber was tut das zur Sache. Wir wissen noch immer nicht wer ihn geschrieben hat!" „Das lässt sich ändern", meinte Sirius in dessen Hand der besagte Brief soeben flatterte.

„Wer ist es bei dir?", erkundigte sich Remus neugierig. „Was geht euch das an?!", entgegnete Sirius trotzig, „Das ist doch wohl meine Sache!" „Oh, komm schon", bat James, „Das ist jetzt schon mindestens das zweite Mal, also musst du ziemlich verknallt sein."

Sirius sah sich unbehaglich um. „Ihr werdet lachen", meinte er. „Ich verspreche nicht zu lachen", erwiderte Remus sofort. „Ja, ich auch", stimmte Peter zu. Nun war James an der Reihe: „Ich verspreche...dass ich versuchen werden nicht zu lachen." Sirius nickte zufrieden. „In Ordnung", er senkte seine Stimme, „Es ist Professor Sinistra." James prustete los. Peter starrte Sirius mit offenem Mund an, und Remus versuchte ohne Erfolg ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Ich wusste ja, ihr würdet lachen!"

Wenig später war es soweit. „Enthülle deinen Zweck", murmelte Sirius und tupfte den Brief mit seinen Zauberstab an. „Das hätten wir gleich versuchen sollen", murmelte James.

Dann erschien eine neue Schrift auf dem Brief:

 _Dieser Brief wurde geschrieben von Godric Gryffindor_

 _An seine geliebte Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _Doch den Brief erhielt sie nie,_

 _da nachdem Slytherin von dannen zog,_

 _die einstge Freundschaft zerbrach_

 _und sie nicht mehr miteinander sprachen,_

 _und Bitterkeit statt Liebe herrschte._

 _Da dachte sich Godric:_

 _„Hätt' ich es ihr nur rechtzeitig gesagt!"_

 _Und er beschloss zu belehren seine Schüler in künftigen Zeiten,_

 _und belegte den Brief mit einem Zauber,_

 _damit sie immer ehrlich zueinander wären,_

 _und nicht über ihre Gefühle schwiegen._

 _AUCH IHR VIER SEID GEMEINT!_

„Toll", brummte Sirius. „Salazar Slytherin hätte ich das ja aus purer Gemeinheit zugetraut, aber unser Hausgründer...Ich bin enttäuscht", maulte James.

„Die Frage ist, was machen wir mit den Brief?", meinte Remus, „Er ist gefährlich."

„Ja", stimmte ihn Peter zu, „Seit er aufgetaucht ist spinnen alle herum, sogar die Lehrer."

Sie dachten nach. „Wir sperren ihn irgendwo hin, wo ihn keiner findet und er nicht ohne fremde Hilfe raus kann. Und bringen eine Warnung an", beschloss James. „Na gut", meinte Sirius, „Aber was wenn in, keine Ahnung zwanzig Jahren, irgendwelche neugierigen Schüler wieder auf ihn stoßen?"

James grinste bitter. „Dann sind sie selber Schuld."

* * *

 _Reviews sind willkommen._


	4. Funde aus der Sammelkiste der Lehrer

_Okay, wie gehabt: Kein Slughorn._

 _Für dieses Kapitel außerdem: RemusxAndromeda und RemusxSirius, plus Warning: Gegen Ende impliziertet Selbstmordversuch._

* * *

 **Vier:** **Jüngste Funde aus der Sammelkiste des Lehrpersonals auf Hogwarts**

1.-6. Jahr auf Hogwarts

 _Gespräch ist gegenseitige distanzierte Berührung. (Christian Morgenstern)_

* * *

Konfiszierte Zettelgespräche und andere Dokumente der „Rumtreiber":

 _Remus_

James

 **Peter**

Sirius

LILY

 _Marcie_

 **Regulus**

* * *

Auszug aus dem Auswahlzeremonieprotokoll:

Abercrombie, E. – Hufflepuff

Alfons, H. – Ravenclaw

Avery, C. – Slytherin

Black, S. – Slytherin Gryffindor

Bones, S. - Hufflepuff

Bulstrode, M. - Slytherin

Chang, W. – Ravenclaw

Doran, J. - Hufflepuff

Evans, L. – Gryffindor

Hatcher, G. – Hufflepuff

Hepuluff, H. - Hufflepuff

Iniani, C. – Ravenclaw

Kreyn, M. – Gryffindor

Lovegood, L. - Ravenclaw

Lupin, R. – Gryffindor

Nott, T. – Slytherin

Osis, A. - Hufflepuff

Parkinson, D. – Slytherin

Pettigrew, P. – Gryffindor

Prewett, F. – Hufflepuff

Prewett, G. - Hufflepuff

Potter, J. – Gryffindor

Raven, R. - Ravenclaw

Rosier, E. - Slytherin

Shacklebot, K. – Ravenclaw

Smith, J. - Ravenclaw

Snape, S. – Slytherin

Syn, S. - Slytherin

Trelawney, S. – Hufflepuff

Vulpin, T. - Hufflepuff

Weasley, J. - Ravenclaw

Zabini, G. - Slytherin

* * *

Liebe Tante, lieber Onkel,

Ihr sollt es von mir hören. Sirius wurde von dem Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Ich nehme nicht an, dass er vorhatte euch das mitzuteilen, aber ich finde ihr solltet es erfahren.

Die besten Grüße,

Bellatrix Black

* * *

Mom, Pops,

Ich bin nach Gryffindor gekommen. Dieses Jahr sind im Ganzen zwei Mädchen und vier Jungs nach Gryffindor gekommen. Peter und Marcella, außerdem ein Mädchen namens Lily Evans, ein Junge namens Remus Lupin und ein Black-Junge. Keine Ahnung was der in Gryffindor macht, auf jeden Fall ist er ekelig. Ich kann ihn überhaupt nicht leiden.

Trotzdem komme ich zurecht.

Euer

James

* * *

Remus Tagebuch:

 _Liebes Tagebuch,_

 _Sirius Black und James Potter haben sich heute schon wieder geprügelt. Die scheinen sich einfach nicht verstehen zu können. Zum Glück habe ich einen eigenen Schlafsaal und muss nicht mit ihnen in einem Zimmer schlafen! Seufz. Bis Morgen_

 _Remus_

 _::_

 _Liebes Tagebuch,_

 _Weil Sirius und James sich geprügelt haben wurde sie zu Zwangsarbeit eingeteilt. Sie müssen mit Hagrid in den Wald gehen und irgendwas erledigen. Ich hatte heute ein längeres Gespräch mit Lily Evans, sie scheint ein sehr nettes Mädchen zu sein. Das findet sogar dieser merkwürdige Slytherin-Junge Severus Snape. Mit dem scheint sie sich auch gut zu verstehen. Peter wollte heute meine Hausaufgabe abschreiben. Zuerst wollte ich es nicht zulassen, aber dann hab ich ihn doch gelassen. Ich hoffe er wird mein Freund. Er ist netter als die beiden anderen. Die machen mir ein wenig Angst._

 _Remus_

* * *

Potter,

Lass uns diesem ekeligen Slytherin eine Lektion erteilen. Bist du dabei?

S.B.

* * *

 _Liebes Tagebuch,_

 _Offenbar haben sich Sirius und James gegen Severus Snape verbündet. Sie haben ihn einen bösen Streich gespielt. Zur Strafe hat McGonagall sie zu einer Woche Nachsitzen verdonnert._

 _Remus_

 _::_

 _Liebes Tagebuch,_

 _Heute war wieder einmal ein interessanter Tag. Offenbar verstehen sich James und Sirius inzwischen besser. Peter scheint am Liebsten mit James seine Zeit zu verbringen._

 _Remus_

 _::_

Mein Gott, wer schreibt so steif in sein Tagebuch?

 _Black?! Hast du etwa…_

Sprichst du etwa auch so?

 _Ein Tagebuch ist etwas sehr privates, das nicht für andere bestimmt ist!_

Tut mir leid, ich wollte ich nicht, ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, dass du irgendwelche Geheimnisse hättest oder so, oder?

 _Es ist trotzdem nicht in Ordnung._

Es tut mir Leid, ja? Lupin, es tut mir wirklich leid.

* * *

Sirius Black,

Du bist eine Schande für diese Familie! Wie oft soll ich meinem Unmut über die Tatsache, dass du nach _Gryffindor_ gekommen bist, eigentlich noch Ausdruck verleihen?! Und von deinen Noten möchte ich erst gar nicht anfangen…

Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass ich keine weiteren Beschwerden über dein Betragen mehr hinnehmen werde! Wenn ich auch nur einen einzigen, einen einzigen, Brief von deinem Schulleiter bekommen sollte, dann Gnade dir Gott.

Ich schwöre dir, warte nur bis du Nachhause kommst!

Fang endlich an dich zu benehmen!

Deine

Mutter

* * *

 _Black….warum hast du mir deinen Brief gegeben?_

Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit.

 _?_

Ich hab dein Tagebuch gelesen, also darfst du meinen Brief lesen.

 _Verstehe._

Heißt das…du hast mir verziehen?

 _Ja…Versprich mir einfach es nicht noch mal zu tun, okay?_

Okay. Dafür bringe ich dir richtiges Tagebuch schreiben bei.

 _Einverstanden._

Sag mal, weißt du warum Potter….

* * *

Lupin!

 _Ja, Black?_

Willst du heute mit mir und Potter mitkommen?

 _Mitkommen? Wohin?_

Wirst du schon sehen…

 _Ich weiß nicht…_

Bitte.

 _Okay, aber nur wenn Peter auch mitkommen kann._

Wenn's sein muss….

* * *

 _Liebes Tagebuch,_

 _Sie wissen es. Sirius, James und Peter wissen, was ich bin, da bin ich mir jetzt ganz sicher._

 _Schade, es war so schön Freunde zu haben._

 _::_

 _Liebes Tagebuch,_

 _Das Wunde ist passiert! Ich habe Freunde! Ich habe echte Freunde! Und es macht ihnen nichts aus!_

 _Dein sehr glücklicher Remus_

* * *

He, Remus!

Willst du mich in den Ferien besuchen kommen? Sirius und Peter kommen auch vorbei? Ich würde mich freuen!

James

* * *

Wir brauchen einen Namen.

Wir haben bereits Namen, Sirius.

Nein, ich meine unsere Gruppe braucht einen Namen.

 **Wie wär's mit den Furchtlosen Vieren?**

Zu banal.

 _Wie wär's mit den Jungen Helden?_

Du liest zuviel, Moony.

Wie wär's mit-

* * *

Konfiszierte Zettelgespräche der „Rumtreiber":

Hallo, Leute.

Sirius, wie hast du das gemacht?

Ihr müsst den Zettel nicht zurückgeben, das ist ja der Gag daran. Schreibt einfach nieder was ihr denkt und alle drei anderen können es lesen. Dadurch werden unsere Zettel nicht wie immer eingesackt.

 **Wie hast du denn das hingekriegt?**

Ganz einfach, Peter, man nennt es Zauberei.

 _Wow, Siri, ich bin beeindruckt._

Danke. Ich weiß, dass ich gut bin.

Und sein Ego ist alles andere als klein.

Ach, du bist doch nur eifersüchtig.

* * *

13289067895

16439789056

 **12967895430**

 _?_

1235

 _Seid ihr verrückt geworden?_

Das ist ein Code.

 _Ihr seid verrückt geworden._

0097678.

* * *

Habt ihr Snapes Gesichtsausdruck gesehen?

 _Du würdest vermutlich auch so aussehen, wenn sich deine Haare pink färben würden, nachdem du nichts anderes getan hast als etwas zu trinken._

 **Oh, komm schon, Moony, es war doch einfach herrlich…**

Er weiß vermutlich, dass wir es waren.

 _Wer sollte es auch sonst sein?_

War das eine rhetorische Frage?

 **James, dass du den Trank so toll hingekriegt hast, ich meine: wow.**

Das war eine Kleinigkeit.

Krone ist wie immer sehr bescheiden.

Das sagt der Richtige.

 _Könnt ihr Snape eigentlich nie in Ruhe lassen?_

Nein.

Du hasst ihn doch auch, Moony.

 _Ja, aber das ist kein Grund ständig auf ihn herumzuhacken._

 **Was wäre denn dann ein Grund?**

 _Grrwp._

Interessantes Wort. Hat es eine tiefere Bedeutung?

Seid ihr eigentlich noch immer dafür, dass wir diese Karte machen?

Aber natürlich.

 **Klar.**

 _Ja._

Sehr gut. Dann können wir ja bald anfan-

* * *

Hast du gesehen wie Evans mich vorhin angesehen hat?

Du meinst den hasserfüllten „Ich werde dich töten"-Blick?

Nein, ich meine den sehnsüchtigen Blick! Ich glaube, langsam erwärmt sie sich für mich.

Erst wenn Schweine fliegen lernen, Krone. Erst wenn Schweine fliegen.

 **In Bulgarien gibt es einen Zauberer, der sich einen Spaß daraus macht Schweine fliegen zu lassen.**

Sehr interessant, Wurmschwanz. Und was hat das mit mir und Evans zu tun?

Gar nichts. Das Thema ist aber um einiges interessanter als deine Nicht-Beziehung zu Evans.

Du wirst schon sehen, eines Tages werde ich sie heiraten.

Natürlich und ich bin der Kaiser von China.

 **Auf jeden Fall gelten diese fliegenden Schweine als nationale Attraktion.**

 _Leute, ihr solltet lieber auf den Unterricht achten._

Oh, Moony, sei doch nicht so ein Spielverderber.

 **Wenn man am Morgen vor Weihnachten eine fliegende Sau sieht, soll das Glück bringen.**

Woran erkennt man, dass es eine Sau und kein männliches Schwein ist?

Armer Krone, wurdest du nicht aufgeklärt?

 _Eber. Ein männliches Schwein heißt Eber._

Warum ist das Schwein eigentlich sächlich?

 **Meistens ist es entweder weiblich oder männlich, Tatze.**

Ihr wisst genau, wie das gemeint war.

Könnten wir bitte auf Evans und mich zurückkommen?

Ich meine, es heißt ja auch der Mensch und nicht das Mensch.

 _Tatze hat wieder ein neues Problem der Menschheit entdeckt._

Komm schon, das beschäftigt mich wirklich.

 _Es ist nun mal ei-_

* * *

Mir ist langweilig.

Und? Was sollen wir jetzt dagegen tun?

Keine Ahnung. Unterhaltet mich.

 _Träum weiter, Black!_

 **Wir sind nicht deine persönlichen Sklaven, Sirius.**

Wenn James über Evans jammert, hört ihr ihm auch immer zu.

Ich jammere nie!

Natürlich nicht. Nur täglich von Morgens bis Abends.

Das ist nicht wahr! Sag's ihm, Moony!

 _Ich soll lügen?_

Sehr witzig. Wurmschwanz?

 **Was?**

Sag diesen Ungläubigen, dass ich nicht den ganzen Tag damit verbringe über Evans zu jammern.

 **Er verbringt nicht den** **ganzen** **Tag damit über Evans zu jammern.**

Stimmt. Zur Essenszeit legt er eine Pause ein.

Ich hasse dich.

 _Er hat aber Recht._

Es war so klar, dass du auf seiner Seite bist!

In diesem Fall sind alle auf meiner Seite, James.

 _Wir sollten das lassen. Der Zettel wird sonst nur wieder konfisziert._

Na und? Dann können wenigstens auch die Lehrer bestätigen, dass Krone den ganzen Tag nur über Evans jammert.

 **Meint ihr die lesen die Zettel?**

Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst.

 _Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht besser nicht über unsere privaten Geheimnisse unterhalten._

Wieso sollte ich meine drei geheimen Kinder mit Marcie verschweigen?

Ich kenne auch andere Gesprächsthemen als Lily Evans.

Quidditch qualifiziert nicht.

 _Du benutzt ein Wort wie „qualifiziert"? Wer bist du und was hast du mit Sirius gemacht?_

Der Vater von Marcies Kindern….Du übst eben schlechten Einfluss auf mich aus.

 **Wenn Sirius zu lernen anfängt, dann wir es wirklich ernst.**

Ich kenne auch andere Gesprächsthemen als Lily Evans und Quidditch.

So? Dann schieß mal los.

Kein Problem….Wie war das mit den fliegenden Schweinen, Peter?

* * *

Name: James Henry Potter. Henry? Sei still, Sirius! Das ist mein Fragebogen, quäl deinen eigenen!

Spitzname: Krone, und Sirius gibt mir noch ein paar andere Namen über die ich hier wirklich nicht sprechen will.

Alter: 15

Haare: schwarz und cool. Das ich nicht lache…Sirius! Ruhe!

Augen: Braun

Eltern: Ja, hab ich. Ich glaube du sollst ihre Namen angeben. Danke für deine Fürsorge, Sirius. Isabell und Harold Potter

Geschwister: Keine

Lieblingsfarbe: Blau. Ich dachte deine Lieblingsfarbe ist grün. Willst du den Fragebogen für mich ausfüllen? Nein, dacht ich mir.

Lieblingsfach: Quidditch. Das qualifiziert nicht. Dann eben Muggelkunde, Das hast du doch gar nicht. Eben deswegen ist es auch mein Lieblingsfach.

Lieblingslehrer: Madame Hooch

Verhasstes Fach: Zaubertränke

Verhasster Lehrer: Siena!

Haus: Gryffindor

Hobbies: Quidditch. Und Lily Evans anjammern. Sei still, Sirius!

Lieblingsspruch: Lasst uns schwänzen! (Kleiner Scherz)

Motto: Lebe glücklich, lebe froh, wie die Maus im Weizenstroh

Das nervt mich echt: Sirius. Sehr nett.

Erster Kuss: Honey Alfons, letztes Jahr, yeah!

Bist du noch Jungfrau: Ähm, ja.

In festen Händen: Nein, aber bald. Das träumst du doch nur. Sei still.

Beste Freunde: Remus und Peter- Was?! Haha, nein Sirius auch.

Geheimer Wunsch: Dass Lily mich endlich erhört. Dieser Wunsch ist nicht sehr geheim, James.

Haustiere: Meine Eule namens Socke.

Wertvollster Besitz: Socke. Und mein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang.

Und auf wen ich heimlich stehe: Lily Evans. Die Rede war von heimlich, Krone. Ach, sei doch still!

Name: Sirius Orion Black. Und du regst dich über Henry auf? Sei still, James.

* * *

Spitzname: Tatze, Siri, Sear, Si

Alter: 16

Haare: Schwarz, lang und schön. Oh, _bitte._

Augen: Silbriggrau mit einem leichten Hauch von eisblau. Sagt dir das Wort Narziss irgendetwas? Nein, aber ich kann Moony fragen.

Eltern: Hab ich auch ja. Gleich zwei davon. Gott, das wird mir zu blöd!

Geschwister: Einen kleinen Bruder namens Regulus

Lieblingsfarbe: Gold

Lieblingsfach: Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

Lieblingslehrer: Binns…haha, wohl kaum. Ähm….Flitwick

Verhasstes Fach: Geschichte der Zauberei

Verhasster Lehrer: Siena, aber nur weil er mich hasst

Haus: Gryffindor

Hobbies: Alles was Spaß macht

Lieblingsspruch: Alles hat ein Ende, nur die Wurst hat zwei

Motto: Iss so oft und soviel du kannst

Das nervt mich echt: Snape

Erster Kuss: Das wüsstest du wohl gerne

Bist du noch Jungfrau: Wohl kaum. Du sollst doch ehrlich sein! Ich dachte du hast genug? Hab's mir anders überlegt.

In festen Händen:-

Beste Freunde: Remus, Peter und der nervende James

Geheimer Wunsch: Dass Snape sich wenigstens einmal die Haare wäscht

Haustiere: Ich hab eine Schleiereule namens Lady Beth

Wertvollster Besitz: Der Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Der gehört dir nicht! War nur ein Test um zusehen, ob du noch da bist.

Und auf wen ich heimlich stehe: Ich weiß es! Professor Sinistra! Ich hasse dich! Außerdem ist das schon ewig vorbei!

* * *

Name: _Remus John Lupin_

Spitzname: _Moony, und außerdem alle möglichen Verunstaltungen von meinem Vornamen_

Alter: _15_

Haare: _Dunkelblond_

Augen: _Bernsteinfarben_

Eltern: _Magaret und John Lupin_

Geschwister: _Bin Einzelkind_

Lieblingsfarbe: _Schwarz_

Lieblingsfach: _Verwandlung_

Lieblingslehrer: _Flitwick_

Verhasstes Fach: _Ich mag alle Fächer._ Moony, du bist so ein Lügner…. _Das ist aber wahr!_ Ja, ja.

Verhasster Lehrer: Er mag alle Lehrer. _Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass ich Probleme mit Siena habe._ Siehst du, das ist schon viel besser.

Haus: _Gryffindor_

Hobbies: _Lesen_

Lieblingsspruch: _Aus der Geschichte der Völker können wir lernen, dass die Völker aus der Geschichte nichts gelernt haben._

Motto: _Wenn du schön Ärger machst, lass dich nicht erwischen._ Das lob ich mir.

Das nervt mich echt: _Leute, die sich in die Fragebögen anderer einmischen._ Sehr subtil, Moony, wirklich.

Erster Kuss: -

Bist du noch Jungfrau: -

In festen Händen:-

Beste Freunde: _Sirius, James und Peter._

Geheimer Wunsch: _Normal zu sein._

Haustiere: _Ich hab einen Kater namens Romulus_

Wertvollster Besitz: _Mein Zauberstab_

Und auf wen ich heimlich stehe: _Wenn ich das verraten würde, wäre es doch kaum heimlich, oder?_

* * *

Name: **Peter Pettigrew**

Spitzname: **Wurmschwanz, Pete**

Alter: **15**

Haare: **Hab ich welche ja**

Augen: **Hab ich auch welche**

Eltern: **Die hab ich auch.** Meine Güte, Peter, willst du beweisen, dass du der Dümmste von uns bist? Das wissen wir auch so. **Vielen Dank, Sirius.**

Geschwister: **Einzelkind**

Lieblingsfarbe: **Grau**

Lieblingsfach: **Kräuterkunde**

Lieblingslehrer: **Binns…haha, keine Ahnung**

Verhasstes Fach: **Zaubertränke**

Verhasster Lehrer: **Siena**

Haus: **Gryffindor**

Hobbies: **Briefmarkensammeln.** Und James anhimmeln. Sei still, Sirius!

Lieblingsspruch: **Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.**

Motto: **Du musst nicht beliebt sein, wenn du beliebte Freund hast.**

Das nervt mich echt: **Snape und die anderen Slytherins**

Erster Kuss: -

Bist du noch Jungfrau: -

In festen Händen:-

Beste Freunde: **James, Remus und Sirius.**

Geheimer Wunsch: **Ein nettes Mädchen kennen zu lernen und zu heiraten**

Haustiere: **Meine Eule Gwyp.** Ich versteh noch immer nicht, warum du das arme Tier so genannt hast. Sagt einer, der seine Eule Lady Beth nennt.

Wertvollster Besitz: **Mein Zauberstab**

Und auf wen ich heimlich stehe: **Ah, da ist eine süße Hufflepuff-Drittklässlerin mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Namen…** Peter, du spinnst doch!

* * *

He, Moony!

Sirius ist von zu Hause weg gelaufen. Er bleibt die restlichen Ferien über bei mir. Schick deine Eulen also einfach zu mir.

James

* * *

Hy, Rem,

Nein, ich gehe nicht mehr nach Hause zurück. Nie wieder. Regulus wird das schon verstehen. Willst du nicht mal vorbei schauen? Peter war uns schon öfter besuchen.

Liebe Grüße

Tatze

* * *

He, Moony,

Tatze sagt „Hallo". Geht's dir schon wieder besser? Ich hoffe schwer. Hast du auch eine Postkarte von Peter bekommen? Auf unsrer waren komische Mäuse und Enten zu sehen. Stammt von einem Ort namens „Disneyland". Weißt du, wo der liegt?

Wir sehen uns in drei Tagen.

James

* * *

Evans liebt mich. Da bin ich mir jetzt ganz sicher!

Kennst du eigentlich wirklich kein anderes Thema mehr, James?

 _Nicht mehr seit er drauf gekommen ist, dass er Lily liebt._

 **Stimmt, seit dem verlaufen unsere Gespräche mit ihm stets sehr einseitig.**

Ihm ist wohl nicht mehr zu helfen.

Wollt ihr jetzt wissen, wieso ich mir sicher bin, oder nicht?!

Nein.

Ich sag es euch trotzdem! Also, sie hat mich angelächelt!

 _Wann?_

 **Hast du Augen-Probleme?**

Meinst du nach der Sache mit Snape? Krone, es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber sie hat dich ausgelacht und nicht angelächelt.

Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung! Es war ein Zeichen ihrer Zuneigung.

In deiner Welt ist alles was Evans tut ein Zeichen ihrer Zuneigung zu dir.

 _Tatze hat Recht, James. Du bist besessen._

 **Verrückt würde es besser treffen.**

Ja, verrückt nach Evans. Und sie mag mich auch. Ihr werdet es noch erleben.

DAS TRÄUMST DU ABER, POTTER!

 _Lily, bist du das?_

ALLERDINGS UND ICH MÖCHTE EINES EIN FÜR ALLE MAL KLAR STELLEN: ICH MAG JAMES POTTER NICHT! KEIN BISSCHEN! UND BLACK HAT RECHT, POTTER, ICH HABE DICH AUSGELACHT.

Aber, Lily, du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass du etwas für mich empfindest!

JA. HASS UND MORDGELÜSTE.

Siehst du, James, du solltest endlich aufgeben.

Halt dich da raus, Black! Lily, kannst du dir nicht wenigstens vorstellen, dass wir beide eines Tages…

NEIN!

Magst du mich denn wirklich überhaupt gar nicht?

* * *

Tatze! He, Tatze!

Was willst du, Krone? Wir haben gerade Test, falls dir das entgangen ist.

Ich weiß, aber wir beide kriegen sowieso ein Ohnegleichen, also…

Was willst du? Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf ein „Evans mag mich doch"-Gespräch.

Darum geht es auch gar nicht.

Gut.

Du magst Moony, oder?

Natürlich mag ich Moony. Es gibt niemanden der Moony nicht mag. Selbst Snape hasst ihn weniger als den Rest von uns.

Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine du _magst_ ihn.

Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst.

Du magst ihn sowie ich Evans mag.

Träum weiter.

Du kannst es ruhig zugegen. Ich bin dein bester Freund, wenn du das jemanden sagen kannst, dann mir.

Ich mag Moony aber nicht auf diese Weise.

Und deswegen kriegst du auch immer Sternchenaugen, wenn er den Mund aufmacht, oder diese tolle Sache mit seinen Mund macht…ich glaube, man nennt es atmen.

Du fantasierst ja.

Tatze und Moony sitzen auf einen Ast…

Dieses Gespräch ist beendet.

Sirius mag Remus, Sirius mag Remus, Sirius mag Remus, Sirius mag Remus…

Ich mag Remus nicht auf diese Art!

 **Sirius mag Remus?!**

* * *

 **Moony, wie lautet die Antwort auf Frage 8?**

 _Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, das wäre geschummelt._

 **Schon, aber nur wenn uns jemand drauf kommt.**

 _Tut mir Leid, Wurmschwanz._

 **Remus, bitte. Ich brauche dich!**

 _Seufz. Ich weiß es selbst nicht._

 **Du weißt es nicht?! Echt?**

 _Ja, echt._

 **Sirius, wie lautet die Antwort auf Frage 8?**

Woher soll ich das wissen?

 **Hast du etwa nichts hingeschrieben?**

Ich muss nachsehen.

Nein, tut mir leid, Wurmschwanz, da steht nichts.

 _Außerdem wäre es unethisch, wenn Sirius dir die Antwort sagen würde._

 **Ja, ja. James, wie lautet die Antwort auf Frage 8?**

Was ist Frage 8?

 **Sieh auf deinen Testbogen nach.**

Krone, hast du heute Quidditch-Training?

 **Ruhe! Ich will endlich die verdammte Antwort!**

Ich fürchte, ich weiß es nicht, Wurmschwanz.

 **Habt ihr euch gegen mich verschworen?**

Was ist jetzt mit dem Training?

 _Achtung, Flitwick kommt!_

* * *

He, Evans willst du am Wochenende mit mir ausgehen?

NEIN.

Wir könnten gemeinsam die Heulende Hütte besichtigen.

KEIN INTERESSE.

Wir könnten in den _Honigtopf_ gehen und….

ICH BIN SCHON VERABREDET.

Mit wem?

MIT KINGSLEY.

Shacklebot? Warum?

Lily, warum?

Lily?

* * *

Ich will sterben.

Schön für dich.

 _Warum willst du sterben, James?_

Es ist wegen Evans.

 **Wer hätte das gedacht….**

Halt die Klappe, Wurmschwanz. Sie geht mit Shacklebot aus!

Warum sollte sie auch nicht? Sie ist ein freier Mensch.

 _Kingsley ist eigentlich sehr nett._

Was seid ihr denn für Freunde?!

 _Entschuldige, Krone._

Sieh's positiv. Sie hätte auch mit Snape ausgehen können.

Ich hasse dich.

Hat einer von euch die Zaubertränke-Hausaufgabe gemacht?

Nein.

 **Nein.**

 _Natürlich._

Kann ich von dir abschreiben?

 **Oh ja, ich auch?!**

 _Also, ich weiß nicht…_

 _Interessante Art zu kommunizieren, das muss man euch lassen._

He, wer…Marcie?

 _Ja, ich bin es. Hausaufgaben abschreiben, Sirius? Du solltest dich schämen._

Ich geb wenigstens irgendwas ab. Im Gegensatz zu James.

Das ist gar nicht wahr!

WAS MACHT IHR DENN DA? WIR HABEN UNTERRICHT!

He, Evans, ich hab mich gefragt, ob….

NEIN.

Aber du weißt ja noch gar nicht was ich dich fragen möchte!

 **Remus, was ist jetzt mit der Hausaufga-**

* * *

 **Ist Siena krank?**

Nein.

 **Aber Zaubertränke entfällt?**

Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?

 **Darf ich nicht einmal hoffen?**

 _Du zerstörst Peters gute Laune, Krone._

Das tut mir sooo leid.

 **Sirius, kann ich mit dir sprechen? Nach der Stunde?**

He, wer ist das jetzt schon wieder?

Regie?

 **Ja, ich bin's. Ja oder nein?**

Weiß jetzt schon jeder wie wir das machen?

 _Snape weiß es noch nicht. Hoffe ich._

Gut. Ich komme.

Moment, meint ihr wirklich Schniefelus könnte das hier lesen?

 _Nun, er ist clever…_

Was für ein schauderhafter Gedanke.

* * *

Stört es dich gar nicht, dass Remus mit Marcie ausgeht?

Warum sollte es mich stören?

Nun, du könntest ja eifersüchtig sein.

Wie oft soll ich dir eigentlich noch erklären, dass ich Moony nicht auf diese Weise mag?

Solange bis du es selber glaubst.

Wieso spreche ich eigentlich noch mit dir?

Zumindest Remus mag dich auf diese Weise.

Wirklich?

Keine Ahnung. Aber jetzt hab ich den Beweis.

Du bist verrückt.

* * *

Gibt es etwas Langweiligeres als Binns?

 _Ja, Krones Jammerei über Lily anzuhören._

 **Wo ist Krone überhaupt?**

Gute Frage. Ich hab keine Ahnung.

 _Vielleicht trifft er ein Mädchen._

Und hat endlich in seinen Kopf bekommen, dass Evans ihn hasst? Halleluja!

 **Mach dir lieber keine falschen Hoffnungen.**

 _Vielleicht ist er auch krank._

Oder er schwänzt.

 **Das würde James niemals tun.**

Natürlich nicht. Oh, hör doch endlich auf Krone ständig zu idealisieren, Peter!

 **Das tu ich doch gar nicht! Ich finde nur, dass er abgesehen von seiner Schwäche für Evans…**

…perfekt ist? Ja, siehst du. Genau das meine ich.

 **So ist es doch gar nicht. Sag ihm, dass es nicht so ist, Moony.**

 _Tut mir Leid, Peter, aber es ist so._

Wirklich, man könnte fast meinen, du wärst verliebt in ihn, oder so was.

 **Guter Witz. James ist ein Junge. Das wäre ja unna- entschuldige, das wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen. Ich meine nur, dass ich Mädchen mag.**

Fängst du jetzt auch noch an?!

 _Worum geht es bitte gerade?_

 **Das musst du Sirius fragen.**

 _Sirius?_

Um Nichts! Krone spinnt nur herum und jetzt hat er auch noch Wurmschwanz angesteckt.

* * *

Remus? Es tut mir Leid. Unendlich Leid. Bitte rede mit mir!

 **Lass Remus in Ruhe, Black!**

Remus, ich wollte Snape das alles nicht sagen. Es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht.

Du hast das Privileg verloren auf diese Art mit uns zu kommunizieren, Black.

Verdammt, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich wollte doch nicht…Remus, ich wollte dich nie verletzten. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Moony, ich….

 _Nenn mich nicht so!_

Es tut mir Leid.

 _Lass mich in Ruhe._

Remus, bitte.

Remus?

Es tut mir echt Leid.

Remus, ich….ach, vergiss es.

* * *

Wirst du Sirius verzeihen?

 _Ich weiß nicht._

 **Du solltest es nicht tun.**

Es ist deine Entscheidung. Peter und ich werden akzeptieren, was immer du beschließt.

 _James, bitte…ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden._

Okay.

* * *

Lieber James, lieber Peter,

Ich tue das nicht um euch weh zu tun. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nie enttäuschen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr eines Tages, wenn ihr an mich zurück denkt, euch an meine schönen Seiten und nicht meine Fehler erinnert.

Euer Sirius

* * *

Moony,

Ich weiß, du wirst mir niemals verzeihen können. Ich verdiene deine Vergebung auch nicht. Das weiß ich jetzt. Es ist nur…es tut mir unendlich leid. Ich…ich liebe dich. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt. Leb wohl.

Ewig der Deine

Sirius

* * *

 **Mom, Dad,**

 **Sirius hat versucht sich umzubringen. Er wird durchkommen. Ich dachte, ihr solltet das wissen.**

 **Regulus**

* * *

 _Hast du das von Sirius gehört?_

JA- SCHRECKLICHE SACHE. ICH WILL NACHHER VORBEISEHEN.

 _Weiß man eigentlich warum er das getan hat?_

ANGEBLICH STRESS MIT DER FAMILIE.

 _Potter und die anderen sind Schuld._

WAS?

 _Ja, sie waren doch zerstritten. Das hat er wahrscheinlich nicht ausgehalten. Du weißt doch wie sensibel Sirius ist._

REMUS SIEHT SCHRECKLICH AUS, ICH GLAUBE ER MACHT SICH VORWÜRFE.

 _Was auch imm-_

* * *

 _Wie geht es Sirius?_

Schon besser.

HAT ER SCHON JEMANDEN GESEHEN?

Ja, Regulus.

MEINST DU ER HÄTTE WAS DAGEGEN WENN ICH IHN BESUCHEN KOMME?

Er würde sich sehr freuen.

 _Wie geht es Peter?_

Er kommt zurecht.

 _Und Remy?_

Er… Es wird schon wieder werden.

WIE GEHT ES DIR, JAMES?

Es wird schon wieder werden.

* * *

 _Und wirst du mit James ausgehen, Lily?_

WOHL KAUM.

 _Ich dachte, ihr versteht euch jetzt besser…_

ER IST EIN IDIOT.

 _War ja nur ne Frage…._

SAG MAL, WAS SAGST DU EIGENTLICH ZU DIESER GANZEN SACHE MIT SIRIUS UND REMUS?

 _Was soll ich dazu sagen?_

KOMMT DIR DAS NICHT MERKWÜRDIG VOR? ICH MEINE, DU WARST IMMERHIN MIT BEIDEN AUS….

 _Wenn sie sich lieben, freu ich mich für sie. Sie haben beide ein wenig Glück verdient. Nach allem was passiert ist…_

He, Evans, willst du mit mir…

NEIN:

Lily, bitte….

NEIN.

Das war schon um einiges freundlicher als sonst. Wir machen Fortschritte.

 _James, du fantasierst mal wieder._

 **Allerdings. Ähm, sag mal Marc, ich hab mich gefragt, ob…**

 _Ja, gerne, Peter. Ich freu mich!_

Was mach ich nur falsch?!

Leute, he Leute? Irgendjemand?

Seufz. Irgendwann werde ich Evans heiraten. Ihr werdet schon sehen.

* * *

 _A/N: So, das war der eigentliche fertig gestellte Teil dieser Fanfiction. Es gibt noch eine Alternativ-Version zu Teilen dieses Kapitels, die ich als nächstes Kapitel veröffentliche und dann noch einige Fragmente zu anderen Kapiteln._

 _Reviews sind nach wie vor erwünscht._


	5. Alternativ: Das Gespräch

_Warning: Slash_

* * *

 **Fünf Alternativ: Das Gespräch**

Während des siebten Jahres auf Hogwarts.

 _Glück ist Liebe, nichts anderes. Wer lieben kann, ist glücklich. (Hermann Hesse)_

* * *

Ich liebe dich. Liebe deine Augen, dein Lächeln, dein Haar. Das Glitzern, das in deinen Augen erscheint, wenn du dir einen neuen Schabernack ausgedacht hast. Ich liebe deine Art zu Lachen. Deinen Geruch. Deine Art zu sprechen. Deine Stimme.

Ich kenne dich schon ewig. Du bist mein bester Freund. Und du wirst niemals erfahren, dass ich dich liebe.

Und manchmal macht mich das einfach wahnsinnig.

„Hey, was liest du denn da?"

Nicht, dass es dich wirklich interessieren würde. Ich hebe das Buch hoch und zeige dir das Titelbild: „Wie man seine inneren Dämonen bezwingt". Du runzelst missbilligend die Stirn. „Warum liest du so einen Scheiß?" Wie immer bist du sehr umgänglich.

„Du hast das doch gar nicht nötig."

Ich seufze. Darf ich nicht einmal mehr lesen, was ich will?

Du nimmst neben mir Platz und bist plötzlich sehr ernst.

„Remus, können wir miteinander reden?"

Immer wenn du ein ernstes Problem hast, über das du nicht mit James sprechen kannst, kommst du zu mir. Und ich höre zu und gebe gute Ratschläge. So läuft das eben.

Wir gehen spazieren. Es ist warm, die Sonne scheint. Die anderen Schüler nehmen keine Notiz von uns.

Zuerst sagst du gar nichts. Doch dann kommst du zögerlich aber zielgerade zur Sache.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn du für eine gewisse Person Gefühle entwickeln würdest, für die du keine haben solltest?"

Aha, daher weht der Wind. Ein Mädchen. Gut, Gefühle, die du nicht haben solltest. Lily, Andromeda, Marcie, …. Clarissa Spinnet … eine Lehrerin… Oh, nein, bitte nicht Professor Sinistra!

„Ich fürchte, du musst mir ein bisschen mehr Information geben."

„Na gut. Diese Person kenne ich schon fast sieben Jahre. Und inzwischen sehr gut."

„Ist sie älter oder jünger?"

„Was?"

„Los, sag schon."

„Jünger, aber was … oh, nein kein Lehrer. Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich."

Jetzt bist du wütend. Als wäre es so abwegig. Du warst mal in Sinistra verschossen. In der Vierten. Ich weiß das noch genau.

„Diese Person bedeutet mir sehr viel, weißt du. Aber es wäre einfach nicht richtig. Und vor allem nicht fair."

Langsam beginnst du mich zu beunruhigen.

„Sirius … es ist doch nicht Lily, oder?"

Bitte, sag jetzt nicht, dass sie es ist!

„Nein, es ist nicht Lily."

Gut. Also ist die Katastrophe doch nicht allzu groß.

„Sag mal, Remus, warst du seit Andromeda je wieder verliebt?", fragst du unvermittelt.

Ich werde erröten, verdammt, das weiß ich genau! Ich will aber nicht! Ich antworte nicht. Du nimmst das als ein „nein".

„Ich war noch nie verliebt. Bis eben … Aber diesmal …. Zur Zeit bin ich verliebt, Remus."

Ich will dir nicht zeigen, wie weh mir das tut. Vorher hast du von Andromeda gesprochen. Das passt. Sie ist deine Cousine, meine Ex – und … aber Andromeda kennst du nicht erst seit sieben Jahren … Törichte Hoffnung schleicht sich in mein Herz. Nein, das kann gar nicht sein.

„Und wer … wer ist es?"

Angst und Hoffnung vermischen sich in mir. Ich will die Antwort gar nicht hören.

Du blickst mich ernst an. Ich will diesen Moment festhalten und nie mehr loslassen.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Im Augenblick kann ich gar nicht mehr denken.

„Ich … ich…"

Du bist mir plötzlich sehr nah. Mein Herz pocht mir bis zum Hals.

„Remus…"

„Sirius." Ich flüstere deinen Namen.

Deine Hand in meinem Haar. Ich will sterben. Jetzt und hier.

„Remus, könntest du damit leben, dass ich dich liebe?"

Das muss ein Traum sein. Hast du das wirklich eben gesagt?

Mein Gehirn versagt seinen Dienst als du mich küsst, wie mich noch nie jemand geküsst hat.

Ich weine, ich flüstere dir zu, dass ich dich liebe, so sehr liebe.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, du könntest mich nicht wollen."

Du und Angst? Soll das ein Witz sein? Du hast vor nichts Angst.

Doch – vor mir.

Ich versinke in deinen Armen und möchte vor Glück zerspringen.

Mir ist egal, was noch kommt. Ich habe diesen Moment. Mit dir. Und mehr brauche ich auch gar nicht.

* * *

 _A/N: Diese Kapitel gehört offensichtlich zu meinen Rumtreiber-Kosmos, liefert aber eine andere Version davon wie Sirius und Remus ein Paar wurden als das vorhergegangene Kapitel. Das hier war die Ursprungsversion. Der Grund warum ich das hier niemals auch nur als kurzen One-Shot veröffentlicht habe, liegt darin, dass ich diese Kurzfic nie wirklich sonderlich mochte. Sie ist kitschig, und ungefähr das, was alle gemacht haben und …. Warum sollte ich diese Variante wählen, wenn ich doch eine hochtragischen Selbstmordversuch haben kann? Ehm, ja, ich denke mal diese Argumentation sagt mehr über mich aus als über die Qualität des Stücks._


	6. Planung für die Fortsetzung dieser Fic

_Das folgende sind Fragmente von Kapiteln, die noch für die Zukunft dieser Fic(s) geplant waren, die ich nun aber vermutlich niemals fertig stellen werde (oder zumindest nicht bevor der Großteil meiner laufenden Fics fertig geschrieben wurde)._

* * *

 **Fünf: Der Werwolf**

 _Wahre Freunde erkennst du in der Not. (Volksweisheit)_

Im zweiten Jahr auf Hogwarts

* * *

„Du bist ein Werwolf." Remus sah auf und musterte James, Sirius und Peter, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatten. Das war's also. Endlich hatte er echte Freunde gewonnen, und nun schon wieder verloren. „Jetzt wisst ihr es also", meinte er betrübt, „Und was wollt ihr jetzt tun?" Die anderen drei tauschten Blicke aus. „Tun? Nichts", meinte James. Remus nickte und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch. Sirius riss ihm das Buch wütend aus den Händen. „Ist das alles was du dazu zu sagen hast?!" Erst da schien er den Schmerz in Remus Blick zu erkennen, denn seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig als er Remus ansah. Der schüchterne Junge hielt es nun nicht mehr länger aus. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt…ich muss gehen", erklärte der junge Werwolf tonlos, stand auf und verließ den Raum. Sirius sah ihm stumm hinterher.

Remus ging schnurstracks in ihren Schlafraum. Zu Beginn dieses Jahres hatte er zu Sirius, James und Peter in den Schlafraum ziehen müssen, da sein bisheriger Schlafsaal gebraucht wurde. Er hatte von Anfang an befürchtete, dass Sirius oder James oder beide auf diese Weise misstrauisch werden würden. Leider hatte sich seine Befürchtung als begründet herausgestellt. Nun würden sie ihn hassen. Und das würde er nicht überleben.

Er verkroch sich in seinem Bett und zog den Vorhang zu. Und begann dann bitterlich zu weinen.

„Remus?" Sirius Hand schob den Vorhang beiseite und der schwarzhaarige Junge nahm auf dem Bett neben ihn Platz. Er schluckte seine Tränen hinunter und meinte schnell: „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich werde Dumbledore bitten mich in einen anderen Schlafraum zu verlegen und…" „Sei doch nicht lächerlich", unterbrach ihn Sirius brüsk. Remus schluckte. „Lächerlich. Natürlich."

…..

* * *

 **Sechs: Sirius**

Im zweiten Jahr auf Hogwarts

„Das Essen war wirklich köstlich, Misses Potter", sagte Sirius. James Mutter lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir geschmeckt hat", meinte sie, und an James gewandt fuhr sie fort: „Dein Freund ist ein wirklich höflicher Junge, James. Von ihm könntest du dir was das betrifft eine Scheibe abschneiden." Ihr Sohn zog daraufhin eine Grimasse.

Sirius musterte James unauffällig von der Seite. „Dein Freund". Waren sie das? Freunde? Sirius hatte in seinen Leben noch nie so etwas wie einen wirklichen Freund gehabt, auch wenn Leuten wie Lucius Malfoy sicher das Gegenteil behaupten würden. Lucius Malfoy, sollte ihn doch der Teufel holen! Und seine ganzen Spießgesellen gleich mit! Allen voran natürlich Snape! Sirius dachte an ihr erstes Jahr zurück. Es war nicht leicht für ihn gewesen und nach ein paar Startschwierigkeiten, hatte James ihm wirklich geholfen sich auf Hogwarts zurecht zu finden. Und das obwohl Sirius ekelhaft zu ihm gewesen war, wo er nur konnte. Das bedeutete wohl, dass James wirklich klasse sein musste, nicht wahr? Aber waren sie deswegen gleich Freunde? Immerhin beruhte Freundschaft auf Gegenseitigkeit, nicht wahr? Und Sirius hatte James nicht wirklich geholfen, zumindest nicht soweit er sich zurück erinnern konnte.

….

* * *

 **Sieben: Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

Im dritten Jahr in Hogwarts

„James Potter, bleib sofort stehen!" James wirbelte herum. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er denjenigen, der diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, erblickte. „Sirius!" Der dunkelhaarige Junge rannte zu ihm und blieb grinsend vor ihm stehen. „Du willst dir doch nicht etwa ein Abteil ohne mich suchen, oder doch?", fragte er streng und erhielt als Antwort eine Kopfnuss. „Los komm, du Trottel, sonst müssen wir noch zu _Schniefelus_ ins Abteil", meinte James dann und zerrte Sirius mit sich.

Sie fanden Remus und Peter allein in einem Abteil uns setzten sich zu ihnen. „Schöne Ferien gehabt?", fragte Remus ohne von seinem Buch, _Werwölfe und ihre Assimilation in die Gesellschaft,_ aufzusehen. „Klar!" Sirius gab sich wie immer unbeschwert. Er warf sich neben Remus auf die Bank und lugte in dessen Buch, während James neben Peter Platz nahm. „Wir waren in Griechenland, und haben uns die Akropolis angesehen", erzählte Peter aufgeregt.

….

* * *

 **Acht: Das geheimnisvolle Mädchen**

Im vierten Jahr auf Hogwarts

„Los, sag schon. Wer ist es?" James schüttelte den Kopf. „Von mir erfahrt ihr kein Wort", meinte er nur. Sirius ging vor ihm rückwärts den Gang entlang. Remus, der neben James ging, dirigierte ihn mit leisen Befehlen wie: „Links, rechts, Achtung...usw." damit er nicht in jemand anderen hineinlief. Hinter ihnen wies ein Poltern darauf hin, dass Peter seine Bücher erneut hatte fallen lassen. „Sei kein solcher Spielverderber, James. Sag uns wenigstens aus welchen Haus sie kommt", bettelte Sirius als Sir Nicholas durch ihn durch schwebte. „Pass doch auf, Junge", schalt der Geist und schwebte weiter.

„Ist sie aus unsren Jahrgang oder jünger. Oder älter", hallte Peters Stimme von hinten, der sich beeilte um seine Freunde einholen zu können. „Es geht euch nichts an!", meinte James und drängte sich an Sirius vorbei um seine Freunde loszuwerden. „Es ist doch nicht etwa Lily Evans, oder doch?!", rief ihm Sirius hinter her. James drehte sich um. „Evans? Machst du Witze?" Seine Freunde nickten zufrieden. „Dann können wir zumindest eine schon mal ausschließen", meinte Remus ruhig. James zog eine Grimasse und rannte los. Die anderen tauschten Blicke aus und folgten ihm dann so schnell sie konnten nach.

* * *

Hinweis: Das geheimnisvolle Mädchen war natürlich Honey aus dem Kapitel „Der Brief".

….

* * *

 **Neun: Severus**

Im fünften Jahr auf Hogwarts

Wie sehr er Potter hasste. Potter und seine unausstehlichen Freunde, vor allem diesen Black. Zusammengenommen waren Potter und Black eine wahre Pest.

Severus seufzte und öffnete das Abteil. Slytherin. Zum Glück. „Ist hier noch frei?" Narzissa musterte ihn ohne echtes Interesse. „Von mir aus", meinte sie kurz. Rudolphus deutet auf einen freien Platz. „Setz dich nur, Sev", forderte er ihn auf. Severus hievte seinen Koffer auf die Gepäckablage und ließ sich neben Rudolphus fallen. Narzissas Schwester Bellatrix musterte ihn feindselig. „Schönen Sommer gehabt, Sev?", wollte sie wissen. Aber Severus durchschaute sie, er wusste sehr genau, dass sie immer noch wütend auf ihn war und ihn nun bloßstellen wollte. Er musterte sie genau. Die dunkelhaarige Bellatrix wäre ja hübsch gewesen, wenn sie nicht ständig einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hätte. Außerdem war sie nun mal eine Black. Und die schienen, wenn man von Andromeda und Narzissa in manchen Stunden, absah zu Feindseligkeit zu neigen. Bellatrix sogar noch mehr als ihre Verwandten.

….

* * *

 **Planung: Zehn: Marcella Kreyn**

Im fünften Jahr auf Hogwarts

Das erste ZAG-Jahr ist ja schon schwer genug, aber das fünfte Schuljahr bietet den Rumtreibern auch noch Herausforderungen der ganz anderen Art. James, Remus und Peter haben endlich einen Weg gefunden Animagi zu werden. Marcie erzählt Remus von ihrer Schwäche für Sirius, doch leider mag sie Remus selbst sehr gerne. Und dann will Sirius Remus auch noch mit Andromeda verkuppeln.

Paare: Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, Remus/Andromeda, Bellatrix/Rudolpho

…

* * *

 **Elf: Das dunkle Jahr**

Im sechsten Jahr auf Hogwarts

„Stör ich?" James steckte seinen Kopf bei der Tür des Abteils hinein. Remus und Andromeda ließen voneinander ab. „Nein, komm nur rein", meinte Remus und beobachtete wie nach und nach James, Sirius und Peter hereintröpfelten. „Habt ihr Stäbchen gezogen?", erkundigte sich Andromeda scheinbar uninteressiert und musterte die drei Neuankömmlinge. Sirius nickte. „James hat verloren. Wie immer." Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. „Kindsköpfe. Ihr hättet auch einfach klopfen können", meinte sie und nahm demonstrativ Remus Hand in ihre. Sirius zog eine Grimasse. James zuckte die Schultern. „Dann hätte wohl auch ich klopfen müssen", meinte er.

…

* * *

 **Zwölf: Zum letzten Mal im Zug nach Hogwarts**

Im siebenten Jahr auf Hogwarts

„Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass das unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts ist?", fragte James und biss voll Genuss in seine Zuckerstange. „Ich hab noch eines vor mir", bemerkte Andromeda und streckte sich. Marcie kramte ihre Photoapparat heraus. „Ich mach ein Bild, ja?" „Bloß nicht!" Andromeda mochte die Idee keineswegs. Peter gähnte. „Sind wir bald da?", erkundigte er sich. Sirius zuckte die Schultern und stieß den schlummernden Remus an. „Aufwachen, Moony", befahl er, doch der reagierte nicht einmal nicht. „Lass ihn schlafen. Er hat es wahrscheinlich nötig", meinte James und verputzte den Rest seiner Zuckerstange. Andromeda musterte ihn zweifelnd. „James, du wirst alle deine Zähne verlieren", prophezeite sie. In diesen Moment hetzte Lily Evans an ihrem Abteil vorbei. James schoss in die Höhe, die Süßigkeiten vergessend. „Evans!"

* * *

Planung für dieses Kapitel:

Inhalt: In ihrem letzten Schuljahr sieht Lily endlich ein, dass sie James liebt. Doch auch die anderen haben emotionale Probleme: Severus hat sich in Lily verliebt, Sirius und Remus müssen sich mit ihren Gefühle auseinander setzten und Peter fühlt sich ungeliebt. Und dann landen auch noch die Rumtreiber zusammen mit Lily, Andromeda und Severus im Kellergewölbe von Hogwarts.

Paare: James/Lily, Remus/Sirius

Personen: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Andromeda, Marcie, Sev, Nott, Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Honey, Kingsley, Myrte

….

* * *

 **Dreizehn: Das Motorrad**

Direkt nach Hogwarts

„Und was sagt ihr?" Sirius präsentierte seine neue Errungenschaft, sein fliegendes Motorrad, voller Stolz. „Ich sah es und wusste sofort, das will ich haben", erklärte er. James umrundete es und strich dann verliebt über den Lenker. Lily setze sich auf den Sattel. „Drehen wir eine Runde?" Sirius umklammerte den Lenker besitzergreifend. „Wenn dann fahre ich. Und ich kann auch immer nur einen von euch mitnehmen", erklärte er streng und musterte James, der ein wenig zu begeistert von seinen Motorrad schien, misstrauisch. „Hast du Angst wir würden es dir stehlen?", fragte James lachend und beobachtete Lily auf dem Sattel.

….

* * *

 **Planung: Vierzehn: Sirius und Remus**

1\. Jahr auf Hogwarts bis zu jener Halloween Nacht

…

* * *

 **Fünfzehn: Die Hochzeit**

Nach Hogwarts

„Hast du die Einladung bekommen?!" „Natürlich. Willst du nicht erst mal reinkommen?" Sirius deutete auf sein Motorrad. „Kann ich die Maschine irgendwo unterstellen?" Remus seufzte. Sirius war in sein Motorrad dermaßen vernarrt, dass es schon fast unheimlich war. „Stell es unter das Vordach, wenn es unbedingt sein muss." Sirius strahlte und tat wie ihm geheißen.

…

* * *

 **Planung: Sechzehn: Regulus**

Nach Hogwarts

 **Siebzehn: Dunkelheit in meinem Herzen**

Nach Hogwarts

Während sich Severus von Voldemort abwendet, wird Peter dessen Spion. Langsam aber sicher bricht Dunkelheit über die Freunde herein.

Paare: James/Lily, Remus/Sirius, Snape/OC, Andromeda/Ted Tonks, Narzissa/Lucius, Bellatrix/Rudolphus

 **Achtzehn: Lose Fäden**

Kurz vor jenem Halloween

Inhalt: Abschluss, der die Geschichten von Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Severus und Peter.

 **Neunzehn: Intermezzo**

Nach jenem Halloween

Sev und Remus zwischendurch

….

* * *

 **Zwanzig: Harry Potter**

Harry Potters erstes bis Harry Potters fünftes Jahr auf Hogwarts

„ _Du bist der Junge, der überlebt hat." (Hagrid)_

Potter. Das war er also. Der Sohn von Lily und James Potter. Die Narbe deutlich sichtbar auf der Stirn. Er sah James unglaublich ähnlich, aber seine Augen, seine Augen waren die von Lily.

 _Liebst du sie auch jetzt noch?_

Severus verscheuchte den Gedanken mit einer hektischen Handbewegung. Potter. Es schien ihm inzwischen ewig her, dass er zuletzt an einen der Potters gedacht hatte. Und dieser verdammte Junge war wirklich ein Doppelgänger seines Vaters.

* * *

 _A/N: So das war der geplante Rest. Ob, wann und wie ich jemals zu dieser Fic zurückkehre (vielleicht mach ich mir die Arbeit und schreibe sie so komplett um, so dass sie zum Canon der Bücher passt [aber nur mit ausgewählten Hintergrundinfos von Pottermore, da ich den Versuch die furchtbare RL/NT-Beziehung rückwirkend zu romantisieren nur lachhaft finde, ja ich akzeptiere, dass er ihr ein Kind nach Sirius' Tod gemacht hat, aber wahre Liebe auf den ersten Blick … sorry, nein, nicht mit mir]) kann ich jetzt nicht sagen, das wird die Zukunft zeigen._

 _Ihr könnt mich trotzdem gerne in Reviews wissen lassen, was ihr von den ersten Teilen und auch den geplanten Teilen dieser Fic denkt._

 _LG_

 _Afaim_


End file.
